Don't Hurt Me ,Just Love Me
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 07 - Jika saja Baekhyun tidak terobsesi kepada Kyungsoo, mungkin sampai sekarang ini ia dan Chanyeol tidak akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Semua karena Kyungsoo, adik kembar nya sendiri yang membuatnya percaya jika Chanyeol tidak hanya menyakitinya, tapi bisa membahagiakannya dan keluarga kecilnya - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 07**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Don't Hurt Me Just love Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Mpreg  
**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pria mungil berjalan dengan santai di koridor universitas mereka, tangan Pria mungil yang kiri merangkul bahu pria satunya.

Mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Kyungsoo, sepasang putra kembar dari pasangan suami istri bernama Byun JoonMyeon dan Zhang Yixing. JoonMyeon dan Yixing adalah pasangan Artis yang menikah 22 tahun lalu, di saat karier mereka berada di puncaknya. Namun itu tak menyurutkan ke populeran mereka di dunia _entertain_. Joonmyeon, atau yang memiliki nama panggung Suho adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor, sedang Yixing adalah seorang pencipta lagu, penari, dan aktor juga. Byun Baekhyun lahir lima menit lebih awal dari Byun Kyungsoo. Mereka memang kembar, namun mereka bukanlah kembar dengan wajah identik.

Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun, dia memiliki kulit putih, tubuh mungil, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, mata sipit, dan jari yang lentik.

Sedangkan Byun Kyungsoo, atau Kyungsoo ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan kakak kembarnya, ia memiliki kulit putih, tubuh mungil, hidung mancung, jika bibir Baekhyun tipis, maka tidak untuk Kyungsoo, ia memiliki bibir tebal dan berbentuk hati, _Heart Shape,_ serta matanya yang lebih bulat.

Mereka saat ini telah menjadi mahasiswa di universitas elite di Korea, _Seoul University,_ salah satu Universitas yang di perhitungkan di dunia. Mereka mengambil jurusan Vocal, karena keduanya memang bakat dalam menyanyi.

 _Buah Tak Jatuh Jauh Dari pohonnya,_ mungkin pepatah itu memang tepat untuk menggambarkan keluarga Byun itu.

Bakat dan kemampuan Joonmyeon dan Yixing menurun dengan sempurna kepada Buah hatinya itu.

"Kyungie sayang, jika nanti ada yang mengganggumu lagi, katakan saja pada Baekkie, nanti Baekkie akan menghajarnya , kau mengerti ?"

"Iya Baekkie, terimakasih ."

"Itu memang kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak Kyungie~, baiklah ayo masuk ke kelas, sebelum dua pria aneh dari kelas _Dance_ itu menemui kita ."

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja saat sang kakak merangkul tubuh nya erat, begitulah Byun Baekhyun, pria manis itu memang sangat ketat menjaga adiknya.

Banyak yang menyangka jika mereka benar-benar saudara yang akur karena saling menjaga, namun di luar itu, tanpa di ketahui semua orang. Baekhyun mencintai adik nya lebih dari apapun. Awalnya ia hanya merasa jika semua perhatiannya untuk Kyungsoo hanya karena perhatian yang harus di tunjukkan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Namun ia mengelak semua itu, ia menganggap jika Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang ia cintai, Kyungsoo memang sangat polos, karena Baekhyun yang begitu menjaga nya.

Jadi Kyungsoo sampai saat ini bebas dari pergaulan bebas di luar sana, namun sebagai imbas nya ia hanya diam dan menurut saja atas semua yang di lakukan Baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat tidak nyaman. Ia juga ingin seperti sahabat sebayanya yang bisa pergi dan bersenang-senang sesuka hati mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah memberikan kebebasan itu. Ia bahkan harus menelan pil pahit karena tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Kim JongIn, anak fakultas _dance_ yang entah sejak kapan menarik perhatiannya.

Terkadang ia juga menatap pandangan terluka seorang pria bernama Park ChanYeol, sahabat Jongin yang sepertinya menaruh hati untuk kakak nya, namun tampaknya Chanyeol tak bisa menembus benteng pertahanan Baekhyun yang terbuat dari baja dan di bangun dengan sangat tinggi itu.

Satu pemikiran Kyungsoo, 'Baekhyun ter obsesi padanya' .

Ia bahkan hanya pasrah saat sang kakak selalu mencium bibir nya setiap saat, wajar jika di lakukan kakak dan adik normal lainnya.

Namun yang di lakukan Baekhyun menurut Kyungsoo sangat tidak wajar, Baekhyun menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Ingin ia berkata kepada orang tuanya jika ia ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun, beberapa tahun mungkin cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun berubah.

Namun baru satu minggu saja Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah nenek nya di Changsa, tempat asal sang Ibunda, sang Ayah menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun kejang dan harus masuk ke rumah sakit, karena panas tinggi saat di tinggal Kyungsoo.

Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, saat sang kakak pergi untuk tugas osis saat SMA dulu, tubuh nya juga langsung demam tinggi.

Mulai saat itu, orangtua mereka memutuskan mereka tidak boleh berpisah jika tidak ikhlas satu sama lain. Agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan lagi.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai dua sosok pria tampan menghadang mereka, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat siapa sosok yang mengganggu jalan nya itu.

"Hai Baekhyun, hai Kyungsoo, kalian semakin manis saja . terutama kau Baby Kyung ."

"Hai Jongin, terimakasih. Kau juga semakin tampan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus saat mengatakan itu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun dengan sendu.

"Jangan ladeni mereka Kyungsoo, ayo kita pergi ."

Saat akan melewati Jongin dan Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun langsung di cekal oleh Jongin.

"Baek, kenapa kau sangat membatasi pergaulan Kyungsoo? Aku mencintainya, dan kulihat Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa salahnya? Kau hanya kakak kandung nya, bukan kekasihnya. Mengapa aku tak boleh mendekati Kyungsoo? tak bisakah kau tidak mengekang nya untuk urusan perasaan dan cinta ?"

Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Baekhyun lalu memandang Jongin dengan tajam, tak perduli jika kini mereka menjadi pusat tontonan bagi mahasiswa lainnya.

"Aku melindunginya agar ia tidak menjadi berandal seperti kalian. Dan dengar, Kyungsoo memang bukan kekasihku. Tapi dia **Milikku.** Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh nya atau aku akan menghajarmu, camkan itu Kim Jongin. Dan kau Park Chanyeol, jagalah sahabat mu ini. _Cih_ , kalian menjijikkan ."

Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti langkah nya, Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang, ia menatap Jongin dengan bibir yang terus menggumamkan kata 'Maaf'.

Sedang Jongin mencoba menahan amarah nya, ia sangat kalut. Sesulit itukah mendapatkan Kyungsoo dari cengkraman Baekhyun?

Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol yang juga terdiam menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga mencintai Baekhyun, namun ia memilih diam. Bukan saatnya ia bergerak untuk mendapatkan pria cantik pujaan nya itu.

"Kau menggelikan park, mencintai Baekhyun yang sudah mencintai adik kandung nya sendiri ."

Jongin berbicara pada Chanyeol sambil memasang seringai nya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

" _Yeah_ , aku memang sangat menggelikan. Tapi kita tunggu tanggal mainnya, Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku, dan Kyungsoo akan berada di dekapanmu."

Mereka lalu saling berpandangan dan mulai mengeluarkan seringai masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap sang kakak dengan pandanagn bingung, pasalnya mereka tidak masuk ke kelas, melainkan menuju parkiran, mengambil mobil mereka dan entah akan di bawa kemana Kyungsoo oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam karena dapat ia lihat jika kakak nya saat ini tengah kalut dengan perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Kyungie, dengarkan aku. Jangan perdulikan ucapan keparat tadi. Kau hanya milikku, hanya milikku ."

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo lama, sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening sang adik.

Baekhyun lalu melajukan mobil nya, dan Kyungsoo mendesah lega, karena sang kakak hanya membawanya pulang.

Rumah sangat sepi, karena kedua orangtua mereka memang sedang berada di Jepang untuk promosi film yang kebetulan mereka bintangi bersama, dan jika tidak salah mereka akan pulang nanti sore.

Baekhyun langsung saja membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka.

Dengan kalap Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang nya, ia lalu menciumi bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti ini.

Tanpa mereka tahu, seseorang menatap kegiatan mereka dengan wajah terkejut, salah satu tangan nya menutupi bibir nya karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol rasa terkejutnya. Matanya yang sayu membelalak lebar menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan sang putra.

Dia adalah Yixing, niatnya ingin memberi kejutan karena pulang lebih awal. Namun yang ada ia di kejutkan oleh kelakuan anak-anaknya tersebut.

Dengan perlahan ia pergi dari depan pintu itu dan memasuki kamarnya, dimana sang suami sudah ada di sana.

"Yixing, apa yang salah ? kenapa wajahmu pucat ?"

"Joon-joonmyeon, cepat nikahkan Baekhyun. Ia.. ia harus cepat berpisah dari Kyungsoo, ia ..hiks.. cepatlah ."

Joonmyeon langsung memeluk tubuh kurus sang istri, walaupun ia bingung dengan apa yang di katakan istri cantik nya tersebut.

"sssssttt, ceritakan dengan perlahan sayang, aku akan mendengarkan ."

"Joonmyeon, kupikir Baekhyun sudah menyimpang. Tadi...tadi aku melihatnya sedang mencium Kyungsoo dengan ganas . apa ini alasan Kyungsoo meminta kita untuk memisahkannya dari Baekhyun?"

Joonmyeon tak kalah terkejut, Kyungsoo memang sangat polos jika di bandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Putra nya satu itu mewarisi sifat Ibu nya yang kalem dan lemah lembut.

Tapi ia tak menyangka jika semua akan menjadi rumit seperti ini, Baekhyun memanfaatkan Kepolosan Kyungsoo?.

"Tenang Istriku, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Setelah itu kita bicara baik-baik nanti dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kau tenang saja, jangan memikirkan hal yang berat-berat dulu sayang ."

Yixing mengangguk patuh, ia lalu membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang. Diikuti oleh Joonmyeon yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Pria tampan itu memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika Baekhyun tidak mau berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, maka satu-satu nya cara adalah menikahkan Baekhyun seperti perkataan sang Istri tadi.

' _Mengapa menjadi rumit seperti ini Tuhan?'_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur nya setelah tadi sang kakak kembar mencium bibir nya, ia memang langsung tertidur. Di susul oleh Baekhyun, dua pria cantik itu menuruni tangga, namun mereka mengernyit heran saat melihat ada koper yang tergeletak di ruang tengah.

"Baekkie, apa Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, bagaimana jika kita lihat saja di kamar mereka?"

Si bungsu mengangguk setuju, mereka lalu menuju ke kamar orangtuanya dan membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya senang saat melihat orangtuanya sedang tertidur, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka langsung saja berlari menuju ranjang besar yang di tempati orangtua mereka dan langsung menubrukkan diri di atas kedua orangtua mereka.

 _Bruukkk_

"Ayah Ibu, kami merindukanmuuuuuu ."

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk sang Ibunda, sementara Baekhyun memeilih memeluk Ayah nya.

Kedua pria yang lebih tua itu langsung saja membuka mata karena terganggu dengan suara melengking dan beban di atas mereka.

"Uhh, Kyungie, Baekkie ?"

"Ayah, apa kau membelikan Robot kucing untukku ?"

Kyungsoo langsung menyerbu sang Ayah yang baru mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan pertanyaan. Membuat Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak, ia lalu tersenyum sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tentu Kyungie sayang. Ayah membelikan Robot Kucing untukmu. Ayah letakkan di bawah tadi. Nanti kita membuka nya bersama, _okay_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, ia lalu mengecup pipi sang Ayah sebagai ucapan terima kasih nya.

"Lalu, apakah Ibu membawakan _Eyeliner Limited Edition_ itu untuk Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos, membuat Yixing tak tahan untuk menggoda putra manis nya itu.

"Ah, Joonmyeon, kita lupa membelikan _Eyeliner_ itu .Maafkan Ibu Baekkie ."

Yixing menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayu nya yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mem pout kan bibir nya lucu. Byun Baekhyun tak akan tega melihat Ibu nya dengan wajah memelas seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti ."

Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar jika saja posisi mereka tidak berdempetan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Yixing tersenyum lembut, ia lalu mengambil sebuah _Paper bag_ kecil berwarna coklat, dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ibu tak akan lupa sayang, ini. Ibu membelikanmu lima langsung, kau suka ?"

Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya meredup, kini mulai berbinar cerah lagi. Ia lalu menerima _Paper Bag_ itu lalu mencium pipi Yixing dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Ibu, Ibu memang yang terbaik ."

Yixing mengangguk, ia lalu mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Eh, Ayah tidak ?"

"Tentu saja, Terima kasih Ayah. Ayah juga yang terbaik ."

Mereka lalu berpelukan, sejenak untuk melupakan tentang bagaimana perilaku Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo tadi.

Biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini untuk sementara, karena Joonmyeon dan Yixing yakin, mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan membenci mereka.

"Baiklah, cukup bermanja nya. Sekarang kalian mandi dulu, Ibu akan memasak masakan yang spesial hari ini, dan ada yang ingin Ayah kalian bicarakan. Sana, kalian sudah sangat bau ."

"Ibu dan Ayah juga bauuuu ~".

Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menggeretnya keluar.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon tersenyum, sebelum akahirya wajah Yixing kembali sendu saat punggung kedua anaknya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Aku merasa baru kemarin melahirkan mereka, melawan _Hemofilia_ ku agar mereka bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini, aku merasa baru kemarin aku menggantikan mereka popok, baru kemarin aku mendengar mereka mengucapkan kata Ayah dan ibu. Tapi kini mereka sudah besar, dan yang kulihat tadi sungguh melihat separuh nafasku hilang. Apa kita terlalu memanjakan mereka ? apa kita terlalu mengekang mereka? Mengapa kedua putra ku bisa terjebak dalam hubungan rumit seperti ini? Joonmyeon, tidakkah kau lihat tatapan Baekhyun kepada adiknya? Itu seperti tatapan yang kau berikan untukku ."

Bahu Yixing kembali bergetar, Joonmyeon langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih belahan jiwanya itu agar tenang.

"Ini salah ku, jika saja kita tidak terlalu sibuk dengan dunia hiburan, mereka tak akan seperti ini. Yixing, dengarkan aku. Tatapan Baekhyun hanya tatapan seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya, tatapan seperti seorang _psycopath_ yang ter obsesi pada mangsanya. Akan ada saat dimana tatapan nya berubah. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Adiknya, percaya padaku Xing, sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir .Hah~ aku akan menghubungi Sehun, mungkin putra nya bisa meluluhkan Baekhyun ."

Yixing mengangguk, tak lama kemudian Joonmyeon menghubungi rekan mereka, Park Sehun. Produser berbagai drama dan film terkenal di Korea Selatan itu memang sahabat mereka semenjak kuliah.

' _Maafkan Ayah dan Ibu Baekkie sayang, ini terbaik untukmu. Semoga saja .'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Tempat Lain...**

Seorang Pria dengan kulit pucat nya sedang duduk melamun di taman yang langsung berhadapan dengan kolam ikan.

Tangan nya memang masih saja bergerak menyebarkan makanan untuk ikan-ikan cantik di kolam itu. Namun pikiran nya entah melayang kemana.

Sampai sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Ayah, apa yang Ayah lakukan ?Ayah bisa membunuh ikan-ikan itu karena terlalu banyak memberinya makanan ."

Sosok yang di panggil 'Ayah' itu langsung saja menghentikan kegiatan nya, ia lalu menatap Putra nya yang sedang berjongkok di sisi kolam sambil bermain dengan ikan –ikan cantik di sana.

"Chanyeol, jika Ayah menginginkan sesuatu darimu, apa kau akan memberikannya untuk Ayah ?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan nya bermain bersama ikan, ia lalu menatap Ayah nya sejenak.

"Jika aku bisa memberinya, maka dengan senang hari aku akan melakukan nya untuk Ayah. Apa yang harus kuberikan padamu Ayah ?"

Sehun, Ayah Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas nya pelan. Anak tunggal nya itu memang sangat baik, ia jadi tak tega mengatakan maksudnya.

"Duduklah di samping Ayah, Ayah akan mengatakan keinginan Ayah ."

Chanyeol menurut, ia lalu duduk di samping sang Ayah yang sangat ia hormati itu, Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat kerutan di mata sang Ayah saat tersenyum, setua inikah Ayah nya ? Sang Ayah adalah pria ber usia 47 tahun. Namun beliau terlihat lebih tua karena beban nya sebagai produser, namun hal itu tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan nya, apalagi dengan rambut yang masih berwarna hitam tanpa uban, walaupun Ayah nya tak pernah menggunakan semir rambut.

"Teman Ayah menghubungi ayah, beliau meminta pertolongan pada Ayah karena kami sahabat dekat saat kuliah dulu ."

Sehun menghentikan sejenak ceritanya, ia lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman nya.

"Apa permintaan nya Ayah ?"

"Beliau ingin menjodohkan anak nya dengan putra Ayah, yang itu berarti adalah dirimu Yeol. Ayah bertanya padamu, apa kau mau menerima nya ?sebentar, Ayah tadi di kirimi gambar putra nya ."

"Tunggu, Putra?"

"Iya, bukankah kau juga _Gay_ seperti Ayah dan Ibu mu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

Sehun tampak mengotak atik ponsel nya, sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan foto yang ia maksud.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa sosok itu.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, kudengar ia juga berada di satu Universitas denganmu. Mungkin kau mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terharu, ia lalu memeluk Ayah nya itu dengan erat, sambil beberapa kali menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Sehun tentu saja terkejut, ia mengira Putra semata wayang nya itu akan membentak atau menolak mentah-mentah rencana nya, namun semua ini di luar dugaan.

"Terima kasih Ayah, aku akan senang hati menerimanya. Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah pujaan hatiku Ayah. Namun aku sungguh tak bisa menggapai nya, semoga dengan perjodohan ini ia bisa membuka hatinya untukku ."

Sehun tersenyum, ia lalu menepuk punggung sang putra untuk memberi semangat.

"Berjuanglah nak, Ayah hanya bisa mendoakanmu. Batu, sekeras apapun batu, jika terus saja terkena tetesan tetesan air, lama-lama akan lapuk juga. Berjuanglah putra ku ."

Chanyeol lalu menatap Ayah nya ,

"Ayah, aku akan mengikuti jejak Ayah sebagai Produser, aku akan melakukan itu walaupun aku tak menyukainya ."

Sehun dapat melihat mata putra nya yang penuh dengan kilatan semangat, namun Pria bermata sipit itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Nak, lakukan apa yang kau sukai. Jangan membuatmu menjadi di titik berat karena melakukan hal yang tak pernah kau sukai sebelumnya. Ayah tak mau Ibu mu merajuk karna hal itu, namun jika kau mau menjadi Produser, Ayah akan mengajarimu dari detail terkecilnya ."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mereka lalu kembali berpelukan.

' _Baekhyun, aku akan mendapatkanmu, aku akan berusaha sekeras yang aku bisa Baekhyun, lihatlah aku untuk sejenak .'_

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam keluarga Byun kali ini terlihat lebih berwarna karna mereka memang sering bergurau.

Para _maid dan butler_ yang melihat kejadian itu tanpa sadar juga tersenyum, melihat bagaimana tuan-tuan mereka berbahagia.

"Ibu, besok ajari Kyungsoo memasak masakan Cina ya. Agar Kyungsoo bisa memasak lebih banyak makanan nanti ."

Yixing menunjukkan dua jempol nya, tanda ia setuju.

Joonmyeon mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk bertanya dan mengetes putra nya.

"Wah, Kyungie ingin menjadi Suami yang baik ya nanti nya?"

Joonmyeon melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun, putra nya itu tampak memasang wajah dingin.

"Kyungie ingin menjadi seorang istri Ayah ."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, namun senyuman nya memudar saat melihat tatapan yang di berikan Baekhyun padanya.

Ia akhirnya pun memilih untuk terdiam. Joonmyeon tersenyum pedih saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun, tak jauh berbeda dengan Yixing, sebagai seseorang yang melahirkan Baekhyun, hatinya merasa tercabik saat melihat mata itu.

"Ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian, terutama padamu Baekhyun ."

Baekhyun menatap sang Ayah, ia lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tanda siap mendengarkan perkataan Ayah nya.

"Besok kerabat Ayah akan datang, dan kita akan menjamunya dengan makan malam, Park Sehun, kalian pasti mengenal kan? Besok paman Sehun dan keluarganya akan kemari. Dan Baekhyun, sesuai dengan permintaan mendiang Nenek mu sebelum meninggal, beliau ingin kau menikah dengan Putra semata wayang Paman Sehun .

 _Ctak.._

Baekhyun yang daritadi memegang sendok kini melepaskan nya, sehingga terdengar suara yang memekakan telinga mereka.

Baekhyun menatap sang Ayah dengan mata nya yang melebar, raut tak terima dengan keputusan Ayah nya tampak tergambar di paras Cantik nya itu.

"Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa Ayah atur lagi. Ini tentang perasaan dan pasangan hidup, mengapa Ayah ingin menjodohkanku seenaknya ?"

Yixing mengelus tangan Baekhyun, Pria berstatus Ibu itu langsung menenangkan putra nya yang emosi dan tanpa sadar langsung berdiri menantang Ayah nya.

"Byun Baekhyun, ini permintaan dari mendiang Nenekmu ."

"AYAH ,AKU TETAP TAK BISA, AKU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN, DAN ITU KYUNGSOO, BYUN KYUNGSOO. HANYA DIA YANG AKU CINTAI AYAH ."

 _PLAKKK_

Satu tamparan dari tangan halus Joonmyeon melayang ke wajah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Yixing menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan, tak percaya akan apa yang di lakukan oleh sosok yang terkenal sangat sabar dan tak pernah menggunakan kekerasan itu.

Warna merah kini menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun, ia merasa kecewa tentu saja, sosok yang selama ini ia hormati dan selalu memberinya kasih sayang, kini memberikan bekas luka di tubuh nya. Matanya memanas, siap menumpahkan cairan yang mengungkapkan rasa emosi nya.

"Byun Baekhyun, Ayah tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan cara mendidik kalian berdua, kau mencintai adikmu sendiri? Adik yang bahkan tumbuh bersama di perut Ibu mu, yang memiliki satu darah yang sama dengan milikmu. Apa kau gila?JAWAB AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN !".

"Ayah, kumohon. Maafkan Baekkie ."

Kyungsoo memelas sambil menatap Ayah nya, matanya juga berair. Ia tak tega kakak kandung nya mendapatkan kekerasan fisik seperti ini.

"DIAM KAU KYUNGSOO! AKU BERTANYA PADA BAEKHYUN, BUKAN PADAMU ."

"Kau tak salah Ayah, aku yang salah karena mencintai adikku sendiri, tak bisakah kau membiarkannya ?Aku mencintai adikku ini Ayah ."

Baekhyun memandang Joonmyeon dengan permohonan yang terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Ini salah Baekhyun, ini salah. Kalian kembar, satu darah. Kau akan berdosa Baekhyun sayang. Jangan membuat Ayah marah, persiapkan dirimu untuk besok ."

Setelah itu Joonmyeon memasuki kamar nya, Yixing menatap punggung suaminya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Baekhyun, pikirkan ini baik-baik. Kyungsoo, kau tidur bersama Ayah dan Ibu malam ini, agar kakak mu dapat berpikir dengan tenang malam ini, ayo ."

Yixing lalu merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo untuk ia bawa ke kamar nya dan sang suami.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah.

Baekhyun langsung saja berlari menuju kamar nya, ia membanting pintu kamar nya lalu merebahkan diri nya di ranjang empuknya.

Ia membungkus tubuh nya dengan _Bed Cover_ sebelum akhirnya menangis di dalam selimut itu.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo langsung di dudukkan di sofa yang berada di kamar orangtuanya.

Joonmyeon menatap nya dengan _Intens,_ sebelum akhirnya Pria tampan itu menghela nafas nya.

"Kyungsoo, katakan kepada Ayah dengan jujur, apa yang sering Baekhyun lakukan kepadamu saat kalian hanya berdua atau tidak dalam pengawasan kami berdua ?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir nya resah, ia juga memainkan ujung pakaian nya.

"Berjanjilah Ayah tidak akan memarahi Baekkie apapun yang terjadi ."

"Ayah berjanji, Ayah hanya ingin tahu saja Kyungsoo, jadi katakan sekarang ."

"Baekkie, Baekkie hanya akan menciumi ku, dan dia selalu mengatakan jika aku miliknya. Bahkan itu di hadapan orang yang aku sukai sekalipun ."

"Apa kau menyukai perlakuan Baekkie padamu ?"

"Untuk perhatiannya, aku sangat menyukainya Ayah, tapi aku tak suka saat dia selalu mengklaim aku miliknya. Aku juga ingin merasakan memiliki kekasih ."

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya, ia lalu membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Yixing, kurasa keputusan kita tepat ."

Yixing mengangguk menyetujui nya.

"Ibu, jika boleh tahu, siapa pria yang akan di jodohkan dengan Baekkie? Apa dia baik ?"

"Dia putra sahabat kami semasa kuliah dulu, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia juga berada di satu Universitas yang sama dengan kalian, apa kalian mengenalnya ?"

"Benarkah Ibu? Park Chanyeol Fakultas _Dance_? Dia adalah Pria yang sangat menyukai Baekkie, kata Jongin begitu. Tapi Baekkie tak menyukainya Ibu ."

"Suatu kebetulan yang hebat, Ayah pastikan Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol, sehingga kau bisa mendekati seseorang yang kau sukai itu bukan ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu, wajah nya langsung di selimuti rona-rona merah muda.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya namun tidak ada gurat kebahagiaan seperti biasanya. Yang ada hanya wajah sendu yang menyelimuti paras cantik itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati adik kembarnya, Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun, yang di balas wajah datar oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama. Cepatlah mandi dan rapikan dirimu ."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo langsung berbalik untuk bergabung bersama Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat sekali lagi, ia lalu kembali masuk ke kamar dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Joonmyeon yang melihat putra bungsu nya sudah kembali langsung menyunggingkan senyuman nya.

"Bagaimana Kyungie?"

"Baekkie mungkin akan kemari sebentar lagi Ayah ."

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu meneruskan kegiatan nya untuk membaca koran yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan langsung bergabung di meja makan.

Jika biasanya Baekhyun akan selalu mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya saat akan sarapan, kali ini hal kecil itu di lupakan oleh Baekhyun. Semua nya mencoba memaklumi, mungkin itu sebagian kecil bentuk protes Baekhyun kepada keluarganya.

"Baekkie, apa tidurmu nyenyak heum?"

"Tidak se nyenyak biasanya Ibu ."

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum, jika biasanya Baekhyun menjawab dengan ceria, kali ini Baekhyun menjawab nya dengan dingin.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai sarapan nya sekarang ."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar dentingan Sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Sarapan pagi ini benar-benar terasa sangat tenang dan hening.

Kyungsoo memakan Nasi Goreng nya dengan lamat-lamat, ia memperhatikan bagaimana kakak kembar nya memakan sarapan nya dengan tak semangat, sedikit merasa kasihan memang, namun Kyungsoo selalu berpikir, jika semua yang di lakukan orangtuanya adalah yang terbaik untuk kakak nya, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu lama terjebak pada obsesi nya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kalian tidak perlu kuliah untuk hari ini, terutama kau Baekhyun. Tetap di kamarmu, dan untuk Kyungsoo, kau bantu Ibu dan para _Maid_ untuk memasak jamuan untuk keluarga Park nanti malam ."

Baekhyun ingin membantah, namun melihat tatapan sang Ibu yang seperti memintanya untuk patuh, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Ia paling lemah dengan Ibu nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar ."

Baekhyun memasuki kamar nya tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kabur? Itu bukan pilihan bagus, Ayah nya memiliki banyak mata-mata, apalagi para pengawal di bawah sana yang siap-siap akan menangkapnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, apalagi ia belum tahu siapa putra dari keluarga Park itu. Jujur, Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang mudah mengingat nama dan wajah seseorang. Yang ia tahu Park itu adalah park Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia lalu menyalakan Laptop nya dan membuka Internet _, Browsing_ tentang Park sehun, siapa tahu ia mengenal putra nya.

Wajah nya menyiratkan rasa puas saat menemukan sebuah Artikel yang berisi semua tentang Park Sehun, mulai dari biodata, pendidikan, karier, hingga keluarga. Baekhyun meng klik Tentang Keluarga.

' _Park Sehun adalah seorang produser terkenal yang melahirkan banyak drama, film populer, baik itu di Korea ataupun di dunia Internasional. Ia menikahi seorang Pria cantik keturunan Cina bernama Luhan, dari pernikahan itu mereka di karunia seorang Putra yang sangat tampan bernama Park Chanyeol..._

Baekhyun terdiam, ia lalu men _scroll_ kursor nya ke bawah, dan matanya membulat saat melihat Foto keluarga Park Sehun terbaru, dimana ada sosok pria tampan yang sesungguhnya sangat ia benci. Park Chanyeol, musuh nya selama ini. Baekhyun juga bingung mengapa ia sangat membenci sosok tinggi itu, jika tidak salah semua di mulai saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, saat itu Baekhyun tak sengaja menabrak tubuh tinggi nya sehingga seragam yang di gunakan Chanyeol basah kuyup karena terkena minuman yang di bawa sosok tinggi tersebut. Dan Baekhyun yang jatuh karena perbedaan tubuh mereka yang sangat kentara, Ia mendongak dan terpana saat melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol, namun ia segera tersadar, saat akan mengucapkan kata maaf, Pria tinggi itu malah mencaci maki nya. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit hati, ia saat itu hanyalah sosok polos yang selalu di manja dan di berikan limpahan kasih sayang, tak pernah ada yang berani membentaknya selama ia hidup. Dan saat itu ia terkejut, tentu saja.

Sampai akhirnya sang adik kembar menolong nya dan memarahi Chanyeol, dengan kata-kata halus namun menusuk. Semenjak saat itu Baekhyun menjadi ter obsesi kepada Kyungsoo. Rasa suka nya kepada Chanyeol berubah menjadi benci. Ia cukup senang saat belum lama ini seorang teman nya mengatakan jika Chanyeol menyukainya, namun kilasan memori masa lalu kembali menghampirinya, sehingga ia tak pernah menanggapi keberadaan Pria tampan itu dan hanya akan melihat kepada Kyungsoo.

Semalam ia sudah memikirkannya, benar perkataan orangtuanya jika ia hanya terobsesi kepada adik kembarnya itu. Tapi ia hanya belum terbiasa jika harus melupakan semuanya, belum lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan karena nanti nya ia pasti akan di nikahkan dengan orang yang paling ia benci, namun pernah ia cintai. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak menentu, ingin rasanya ia mengutuk kenapa ia di lahirkan menjadi saudara kembar Kyungsoo ?. mengapa saat itu Kyungsoo harus menolong nya? .Dan mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol? pertanyaan yang di mulai dengan Mengapa itu kini terus berputar di pikiran Baekhyun, membuat Pria cantik itu pening sendiri. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya untuk sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa hari mulai beranjak Sore, Baekhyun mengucek matanya. Hati nya sedikit ringan setelah tadi ia tertidur. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke meja rias nya, di sana tampak sang Ibu yang sedang duduk sambil memandang nya.

Yixing tersenyum, ia lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk putra nya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Baekkie, maafkan Ibu nak, Ibu terpaksa melakukan perjodohan ini untuk merubahmu ."

"Ibu, bukankah ini permintaan Nenek ?"

Yixing menggeleng, ia lalu mencium kening Baekhyung lama, menyalurkan kasih sayang nya

"Ini permintaan Ibu, Ibu terpaksa berbohong, maafkan Ibu Nak ."

Setetes air mata menuruni pipi pucat Yixing, membuat Baekhyun menjadi tak tega. Pria manis itu lalu memeluk sang Ibu dan mengelus punggung nya dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu, sungguh. Mungkin ini keputusan yang benar, sekarang yang aku takutkan hanya bagaimana aku menghadapi putra Keluarga Park ."

"Semua akan berjalan dengan baik sayang, jadilah dirimu sendiri, ikuti kata hatimu. Ibu sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang nanti akan kau gunakan, cepatlah bersiap. Ibu menyayangimu sayang."

Yixing lalu meninggalkan kamar itu untuk menyiapkan dirinya juga, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mungkin ini jalan yang harus ia jalani untuk kehidupan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Byun saat ini sudah siap dengan semua acara Jamuan makan malam, tinggal menunggu kedatangan keluarga Park. Baekhyun nampak gugup, namun ia bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup nya itu. Baekhyun selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dari Kyungsoo, sebagai salah satu upaya agar ia tidak begitu tergantung pada Kyungoo lagi. Kedua orangtuanya memaklumi hal itu, walaupun mereka sebenarnya kasihan saat melihat keduanya yang biasanya lengket kini menjaga jarak, seperti ada dinding tinggi dan tebal di antara keduanya.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Bell rumah mewah itu berbunyi, seorang _Butler_ langsung bergegas membukakan pintu, tampaklah keluarga Park dengan senyuman ramah mereka.

Para _Maid_ dan _Butler_ yang di tugaskan menunggu di depan pintu menundukkan badan mereka saat keluarga Park melewati mereka. Joonmyeon menyambut keluarga Park dengan suka cita. Pria tampan itu langsung memluk sahabat lamanya itu.

"Apa kabar Sehun? Kalian baik-baik saja kan ?"

"Ah, tentu Joonmyeon, terlebih dengan undangan Jamuan makan malam mu ini, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Film –film mu itu ."

Sehun menepuk punggung Joonmyeon, membuat Pria yang lebih pendek tersenyum karena sahabat nya itu sedikit menyindir nya.

"Jika aku tidak sibuk dengan film-film ku, bagaiaman aku memberi makan keluarga kecil ku ini?"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, tanpa menyadari tatapan yang di layangkan Park Muda dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan, tapi tak ada yang mengerti arti tatapn itu.

"Ah, Ini Kyungsoo, dan ini pasti Baekhyun kan? Yixing, mereka benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria cantik ."

Baekhyun memutuskan kontak matanya bersama Chanyeol, Pria bermata sipit itu langsung menatap Luhan,-Ibunda Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Luhan, kau bisa membedakan mereka ya? Padahal terakhir melihat mereka, saat Bayi kembar ku berusia dua tahun dan setelah itu kau di bawa suamimu pergi entah kemana ."

Luhan tersenyum malu saat mengingat dulu mereka pergi tanpa sempat berpamitan kepada Keluarga Byun.

"Mereka berbeda Xing, Kyungsoo memiliki mata bulat, Baekhyun matanya sipit. Bukankah begitu?"

Yixing mengangguk, putra kembar nya memang beda. Jadi tak terlalu sulit membedakan mereka berdua, namun yang belum terbiasa melihat pasti merasa mereka berdua Identik.

"Nyonya-nyonya, apa sudah selesai? Mari kita makan malam."

Joonmyeon meng instrupsi pembicaraan Yixing dan Luhan, dua Pria yang berstatus Ibu itu lalu mengikuti Joonmyeon untuk mulai menikmati makan malam yang sudah di siapkan oleh Keluarga Byun.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat hangat dan ceria, semua ikut tertawa saat sesekali Joonmyeon atau Sehun melempar candaan, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang terkadang bertanya dengan nada polos yang membuat semuanya gemas.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, bukankah sebaiknya kalian saling meng akrabkan diri kalian ? Baekhyun, ajaklah Chanyeol berkeliling rumah kita ."

Joonmyeon memulai percakapan setelah makan malam selesai, Baekhyun mengangguk, ia membungkukan badan nya sedikit sebelum akhirnya mengajak Chanyeol untuk keluar. Mereka berdua di selimuti kebisuan dan rasa canggung.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke taman belakang rumah nya, di sana banyak bunga dan tanaman lainya yang di tanam oleh Yixing, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memtik sebuah Bunga mawar merah dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendengus namun ia tetap menerimanya.

"Kau sungguh tak modal, memetik bunga milikku dan memberikan nya untukku juga ."

"Aku tak tahu kau menyukai bunga, jadi aku tak menyiapkan apapun dari rumah tadi ."

Mereka lalu kembali terdiam, Baekhyun mengamati tumbuhan di depan nya yang bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin.

"Apa kau menyukai musik?"

Chanyeol memulai percakapan mereka, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya.

"Tentu, jika tidak untuk apa aku memilih fakultas _Vocal_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lalu melihat ke arah _Gazebo_ di taman itu, di sana terdapat sebuah gitar berwarna coklat, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sejenak untuk mengambil gitar tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan pria tampan itu dalam diam.

"Apa kau bisa memainkan gitar Baek?"

"Tidak, aku tak bisa memainkannya. Aku lebih menyukai piano, Ayah dan Ibuku yang bisa bermain gitar ."

Chanyeol tak membalas, ia lalu memetik gitar itu dengan acak namun terdengar indah di telinga Baekhyun.

 _yudok jitge baen neoui hyanggie bari mukkin nan ne kkumui noye gata  
gaseum sog han pyeon bulkkotgateun gieok  
yeongicheoreom sarajyeo_

 _sumgyeore_

ganjeolhan mam nogyeo oechyeobonda  
challae  
jaega doelkka heogong wiro pareul ppeodeobwa

geompureun saebyeok monghwanjeogin  
moksoriman ullyeo peojyeo Who knows?

Chanyeol menyenandungkan lagu itu dengan lirih, Baekhyun mulai ikut bernyanyi saat lagu memasuki reff, walaupun ia ingin tertawa karena suara Chanyeol sangat tidak cocok untuk lagu itu.

 _kkeuti eomneun Mystery angae gateun Memory  
nae yegameun wae bitnaganeunga  
nunmul seokkin bissori nae gwitgae sumsori_

dan han beondo neol chajji mothan na  
You hurt me  
So bad, so bad  
You hurt me  
So bad, so bad  
nae meorissogen yeongwonhi (Insane) nega sara itneun de  
nae siyaen tumyeonghan neowa na

Aromamu masih begitu tebal membekas  
Mengikat kakiku, aku layaknya budak impianmu  
Kenangan ini meledak seperti kembang api di sudut hatiku  
Lalu menghilang bagai asap

Hatiku putus asa ingin bernafas, aku luluh lantak karenamu dan ingin berteriak  
Menjadi abu dalam sekejap, kubentangkan tanganku ke atas  
Dalam fajar hitam dan biru, suara dalam lamunanku terdengar, siapa yang mengetahuinya?

Misteri tak berujung, memori yang berkabut  
Mengapa prediksiku tidak menjadi  
kenyataan?  
Suara hujan yang bercampur dengan air mata, juga suara napasmu di telingaku  
Tapi aku tak bisa menemukanmu barang sekali saja  
Kau menyakitiku (so bad, so bad)  
Kau menyakitiku (so bad, so bad)  
Selamanya di kepalaku (gila) kau menetap  
Di mataku, aku melihat bayangan transparan kau dan aku

(Exo_Hurt)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyelesaikan lagu itu.

"Suara mu sangat indah Baek ."

"Terimakasih, mengapa menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Karena kau telah menyakitiku ."

Chanyeol tak menatap Baekhyun saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Baekhyun terdiam untuk sejenak. Namun tak lama ,ia menyunggingkan _smirk_ nya.

"Aku tak pernah menyakitimu Yeol, kau yang menyakitiku ."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti, ia lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Dengan selalu mengabaikanku, selalu mengumbar kemesraan dengan Kyungsoo, dan selalu memberikan tatapan tajam untukku? Kau yang menyakitiku Byun Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau sadari hal itu Baek, aku terluka saat memikirkan semua perlakuanmu padaku ."

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir lewat ujung matanya, ia lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Kejadian di kantin saat penerimaan siswa baru, saat itu aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Saat aku mendongak, aku merasakan hati ku bergetar. Kau menarik perhatianku Yeol, Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama. Itu yang aku rasakan Yeol, tapi apa? Kau memakiku saat itu, membuat rasa cintaku menjadi benci seketika. Siapa yang paling tersakiti di sini Yeol?"

Pipi Baekhyun kini sudah basah dengan air mata, tak ada isakan, hanya air mata yang melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kita sama-sama saling menyakiti Baek, tak bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal? Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Tak bisakah ?"

Chanyeol lalu beralih dari bangkunya, ia berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Mata nya menatap tepat ke keping indah itu. Tangan nya yang besar menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengelusnya pelan memberikan kepastian kepada Pria berwajah cantik tersebut.

"Aku takut Yeol ."

"Kau masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat mengatakan itu .Perlahan namun pasti tangan nya melepaskan genggaman .

"Kau masih ter obsesi pada Kyungsoo? Masih mengharapkannya? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mencoba mundur perlahan Baek. Aku akan mengatakan pada Ayah dan Paman Joonmyeon untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku mencintaimu, namun aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa tertekan dengan kondisi ini ."

Chanyeol lalu berdiri, ia mulai berjalan dengan pelan, namun belum genap lima langkah, tangan lembut yang ia idamkan mencekal pergelangan tangan nya. Membuat Pria Tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku memang masih terobsesi kepada Kyungsoo, aku masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo. Aku akui itu, jadi, bisakah kau mengajariku untuk melupakan rasa obsesi ku kepada adikku? Bisakah kau menuntun ku agar aku bisa membalas perkataan cinta yang kau katakan padaku Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam, otak nya membeku saat bibir merah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya seperti di beri harapan lagi.

Ia tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya kembali berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, ia menangkup pipi lembut Baekhyun dan menatap kedalam mata indahnya.

"Kau memberiku kesempatan Baek? Terimakasih, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan menjadi pria yang baik untukmu. Aku akan menuntunmu untuk mencintaiku dan melupakan rasa obsesi mu pada Kyungsoo ."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, jari-jari lentik nya membelai rahang Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh nya dan mengecup bibir tebal pria di hadapan nya itu.

Hanya kecupan yang terasa malu-malu bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri bingung, ia bisa melumat bibir Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa dengan Chanyeol ia seperti merasa jatuh cinta saat pertama kalinya?.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia lalu menyentuh bibir nya yang sedikit menghangat karena sentuhan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu berdiri, ia lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lama, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang nya yang begitu dalam untuk sosok cantik itu.

"Baek, kau seperti melakukan ciuman pertama saja .Tapi aku suka .Jadilah Baekhyun yang pemalu dan manis seperti ini."

"Maaf Yeol, ciuman pertamaku ku berikan kepada Kyungsoo, tapi kau tahu kan ciuman itu mungkin berbeda dengan kecupan yang ku berikan padamu tadi ,maaf .Tapi lain kali aku akan memberikan yang lebih kepadamu ."

Suara Baekhyun memelan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir nya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Baekhyun sebenarnya sosok yang pemalu, begitulah pemikirannya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dan aku akan menyukainya, kau tahu itu? jangan menjadi orang lain, jadilah Byun Baekhyun yang selalu di cintai Park Chanyeol. itu sudah cukup ."

Baekhyun mengangguk malu, mereka lalu kembali duduk dan terdiam menatap bintang yang entah mengapa malam ini terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih indah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, empat pria paruh baya dan seorang pemuda manis yang melihat mereka dengan senyuman bahagia mereka.

"Sehun, sepertinya kita benar-benar akan menjadi besan nanti ."

"Kau benar Myeon, mereka sudah terlihat akrab ."

"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sudah mencintai Chanyeol sejak pertama kali berada di Universitas, namun karena saat itu Chanyeol sangat dingin dan kasar, Baekhyun menjadi membencinya. Namun bukankah cinta dan benci itu tipis ?"

Pria yang paling muda berkata sambil menatap dua insan yang masih terdiam di bangku taman, Luhan selaku Ibu Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Chanyeol ? dingin? Benarkah?"

"Uhm, itu benar .Bahkan Baekkie di bentak. Jadi begitulah hingga akhirnya Baekkie menjadi sangat ketus kepada Chanyeol ."

"Aku yakin ini menular dari kau Sehun ."

Yixing berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sinis, membuat yang di sebut namanya mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun Xing ."

"Kau sudah lupa saat masa-masa kuliahmu dulu? Nyaris aku melempar wajah mu dengan radio jika saja Luhan tak melarang ."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara-suara perdebatan yang tidak begitu penting dari para Ayah dan ibu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, suasana Universitas terasa berbeda. Tentu saja, jika biasanya Baekhyun selalu melekat dengan Kyungsoo bagaikan Amplop dan Perangko, kini suasana tampak berbeda. Pria cantik itu kini menempel dengan Chanyeol, tubuh nya bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. membuat banyak Mahasiswa lain menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan merka berdua, namun kebanyakan menebak jika mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Uh, membayangkan itu membuat banyak pengagum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lemas seketika.

"Mengapa semua menatap kita dengan aneh Yeol?"

"Mungkin mereka heran mengapa kau bisa berpisah dengan Kyungsoo ."

"Benarkah? Apakah sejelas itu kedekatanku dengan Kyungsoo? Aku baru sadar ."

Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah yang di buat sepolos mungkin, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pucuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Ini sakit Yeol ."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir nya, di tanggapi Chanyeol dengan kedipan nakal.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan Baek, jadi maaf jika aku tidak tahan ."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya, membuat Chanyeol gemas. Ia ingin mencium bibir menggoda itu, namun ia sadar jika Baekhyun bahkan belum mengatakan jika ia mencintai Chanyeol juga .

"Oh ya, kemana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia katanya berangkat dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela. Lihatlah, muka mesum Jongin itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku takut kepolosan Kyungsoo ku ternodai oleh Jongin ."

"Jangan begitu Baek, walaupun wajah nya terlihat sangat mesum, percayalah, ia adalah pria yang baik dan pengertian ."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia sebenarnya bisa saja berdebat dengan Chanyeol, namun ia tidak ingin. Benar kata Chanyeol, ia tidak boleh berburuk sangaka dahulu terhadap seseorang yang belum terlalu ia kenal.

"Yeol, kita ke kantin dulu ya, aku lapar ."

Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas sambil mengelus perut ratanya, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Oh Baek, kau sungguh imut.

"Baiklah, Ayo ."

Mereka lalu ke kantin, suasana kantin tidak terlalu lama karena memang belum banyak yang datang. Mereka datang terlalu pagi.

"Kau mau makan apa Baek?"

"Jus Strawberry, dan uhm, terserah kau saja. Asal mengenyangkan, dan jangan memakai mentimun. Aku tak suka ."

"Siap Tuan Putri, makanan akan datang sebentar lagi ."

Baekhyun melotot saat Chanyeol memanggilnya Tuan Putri, namun ia juga tak bisa mengelak jika pipi nya memerah karena mendengar panggilan Chanyeol itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa mata nya di tutupi oleh sepasang tangan mungil yang nyaris sama dengan miliknya. Aroma Susu, ia tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Kyungie, itu kau kan ?"

Sosok yang di panggil 'Kyungie' itu tertawa kecil, ia lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun, dengan sosok lain yaitu Jongin yang juga duduk di samping nya.

"Kau sudah sangat mengenalku ya Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, jujur sebenarnya ia belum terlalu siap melihat Kyungoo dulu. Namun bagaimanapun keadaan nya, ia harus bisa melupakan rasa obsesi nya kepada kyungsoo sang adik kandung nya sendiri.

"Tentu, kita sudah 20 tahun bersama Kyung ."

"Dimana Chanyeol Baek? Tadi ku dengar dari Ibu kau berangkat bersama Chanyeol?"

"Oh, ia sedang memesan makanan ."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, Jongin merasa sedikit canggung dengan keadaan ini, ia lalu berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung nya.

"Ah, Kyungie, aku akan memesan makanan dulu. Kau mengobrol saja dengan Baekhyun ."

Jongin lalu berdiri untuk memesan makanan, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia merassa jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun butuh berbicara.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang menundukakan kepalanya.

"Baek, apa kau marah kepadaku ?"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya menandakan jika ia begitu gugup.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Untuk hubungan kita berdua. Apa kau marah kepadaku ?"

"Aku memang marah, tapi bukan kepadamu. Aku marah kepada diriku sendiri yang selalu menjadikan kau 'Tahanan' ku. Selalu mengekangmu dan tak membiarkanmu bebas. Maafkan aku ."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi... bisakah kau menghilangkan rasa obsesi mu kepadaku Baek? Kau harus bisa mencari hidup mu yang lebih baik, carilah pasangan yang baik untukmu, tapi bukan adikmu sendiri Baek ."

"Aku akan berusaha Kyung, doa kan aku. Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk Chanyeol, aku akan berusaha mencintainya lagi ."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Baek. Dan, apa kau mengizinkanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada malu-malunya, membuat Baekhyun gemas dengan wajah sang adik kembarnya itu.

"Tentu, asal dia baik untukmu. Jika dia jahat kepadamu, katakan padaku. Aku akan menghajarnya dengan jurus _Hapkido_ ku ."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, ada kalanya Kyungsoo menyesal mengapa ia tak ikut sang kakak saat les Hapkido dulu, dan ia malah memilih memasak bersama sang Ibu di dapur.

"Aku percaya padamu Baek. Kenapa mereka tak datang-datang ya?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia langsung melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebar nya, tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin juga.

"Makanan untuk Tuan Putri Baekhyun telah datang, silahkan di makan~~"

Baekhyun _mempoutkan_ bibir nya saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengatakan panggilan yang menurutnya menggelikan namun manis itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu Chan ."

"Uhm, Baiklah. BabyBaek?"

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuk nya di dagu, pose berpikir. Ia lalu tersenyum cerah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Terdengar manis. Baiklah, BabyBaek ."

Baekhyun lalu memakan makanan nya, Chanyeol membelikan Pria cantik itu semangkuk bubur labu yang terlihat sangat menggoda mata.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri memesan kentang goreng, karena ia tidak begitu menyukai bubur labu seperti yang ia pesankan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya saat melihat pasangan JongSoo sibuk saling menyuapi, terlihat sangat manis. Ia iri, tentu saja. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi jika begitu.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, ia mengendikkan bahu nya tak perduli. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun .

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus kepada kentang goreng nya. Dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan ujung matanya, jika Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir nya lagi tanda ia sedang kesal.

Chanyeol yang tak tega akhirnya bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau aku suapi BabyBaek?"

"Uhm, aku iri kepada mereka ."

Chanyeol lalu mengambil kentang goreng nya dan memasukkan ke mulut Baekhyun yang kecil, ia juga ikut memasukkan jari nya lebih dalam bermaksud untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti jika ia di goda menyunggingkan seringai nya, oh Park Chanyeol nampaknya kau belum mengenal dengan dekat siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun menjilat jari Chanyeol, membuat pria jangkung itu menelan ludah gugup. Dapat Baekhyun lihat jika jakun Chanyeol naik turun menahan nafsu.

Namun...

 **Kraukkk...**

Terdengar suara yang memekakan telinga, hanya telinga Chanyeol saja sebenarnya.

Baekhyun dengan jahil menggigit jari panjang milik Chanyeol, sehingga membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah penuh kesakitan.

"Awww, BabyBaek, ini sangat sakit. aishhhh ."

"Siapa suruh menggodaku? Wleee~~'

Baekhyun menyedot habis Jus kesukaan nya, ia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya berlari menghindari Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat murka.

"Kejar aku wleeee~~"

"Yack, awas kau Kelinci nakal ."

Mereka lalu berkejaran, entah akan kemana. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka harus benar-benar di nikahkan secepatnya ."

Jongin menoleh kepada Kyungsoo, ia lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Benar. Mereka jangan hanya bertunangan, langsung saja menikah ."

"Sebenarnya sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah ."

"Apa? Benarkah ? apa mereka tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan usil nya.

"Mereka akan kami berikan kejutan dengan pernikahan mereka nanti. Jadi, jangan sekalipun berkata pada Chanyeol, kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah _My Owl_ , kau jangan khawatir. Lalu kapan mereka akan menikah ?"

"Se-ce-pat-nya ."

Jongin bertepuk tangan heboh, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

"Baik, setelah mereka menikah. Kita yang akan menyusul. Bagaimana ?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia lalu berdiri meninggalkan Jongin yang nampak kebingungan.

"Jadilah Pria sukses,baru aku mau kau nikahi ."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo benar-benar berlari, membuat Jongin bersorak senang. Kyungsoo seperti memberinya lampu hijau untuk menikahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, sepasang anak adam sedang berbaring di atap kampus mereka yang terasa segar karena hembusan angin yang tiada berhenti. Mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang terasa putus-putus karena berkejaran tadi.

"Baek, kau sungguh hebat dalam berlari ."

"Hah...hah... benarkah? Dulu saat _Hapkido_ aku bahkan mengelilingi lapangan yang luas nya nyaris tujuh kali lapangan sepakbola kita Yeol, kkkk~ tidak rugi aku melakukan olahraga keras."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafas nya .Dari samping seperti ini saja Baekhyun terlihat sangat mempesona, lihatlah bagaimana mata indah nya itu saat terpejam, hidung yang mungil namun mancung itu saat menarik nafas, bibir menggoda yang terlihat semakin menggoda saat meraup udara dengan rakus, semuanya terlihat begitu indah untuk Chanyeol.

Jari-jari besar Chanyeol mencoba menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi sedikit bagian matanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang berpaling melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh yeol?"

"Uhm, bukan. Apa kau yakin kau ini manusia? Kau seperti malaikat yang di kirimkan Tuhan untukku?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, ia lalu mengarahkan Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Chanyeol untuk mencubit pipi kenyal nya.

"Aku masih manusia Yeol. Memang kau tahu bagaimana bentuk malaikat sehingga menyamakan nya denganku?"

Jari Chanyeol yang tadi di gunakan Baekhyun untuk mencubit pipi nya, kini ia gunakan untuk mengelus bekas cubitan itu.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan BabyBaek. Kau terlalu indah, hingga aku bingung harus mengatakan kau seperti apa?"

"Cukup katakan aku ini Byun Baekhyun, dan kau akan tahu aku ini apa? Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Putra dari Byun Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing ."

"Tunggu, kau juga calon istri dan calon Ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak BabyBaek ."

Chanyeol mengerling nakal, membuat Baekhyun memukul lengan nya dengan pelan. Ia tak mungkin menyakiti Chanyeol bukan?.

"Kita membolos saja Yeol, suasana di atap ini sungguh menentramkan ."

"Ah, aku setuju .Baek, apa kau sudah memulai mencintaiku ?"

Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Chanyeol lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya, meletakkan kepala Baekhyun tepat di dada nya, dimana detakan jantung nya berada.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama, hingga Baekhyun akhirnya mendongak.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan sekarang. Cukup kau dan aku bersama, aku nyaman denganmu dan kau nyaman denganku. Kupikir itu cukup Yeol ."

"Ya, itu memang cukup. Tapi tidak sempurna Baek, kau tahu bagaimana jika kita selalu bersama namun tidak ada hubungan yang jelas heum? Itu menyakitkan ."

Baekhyun terdiam, benar kata Chanyeol. Namun ia masih terlalu takut untuk mengatakan 'Iya' kepada pria tinggi itu.

"Aku masih takut. Pahami aku Yeol .Kumohon beri aku waktu, uhm satu minggu. Aku akan mengatakan padamu, aku hanya perlu memastikan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu ."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun semakin masuk ke dekapan nya. Tidak mereka perdulikan pakaian mereka yang kotor karena atap tempat mereka singgah sekarang tidak sebersih ruang kelas atau koridor universitas mereka.

"Baek,bagaimana jika kita mengambil foto kita berdua?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, ia mengambil ponsel nya untuk berkaca. Rambutnya memang sedikit lepek dan berantakan karena terlalu lama berlari dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya.

Chanyeol mengambil alih jari-jari Baekhyun yang tadi merapikan rambutnya, ia lalu menatap rambut Baekhyun seperti semula.

"Nah, kau sudah rapi. Ayo kita mulai ber pose ."

Chanyeol meng aktifkan kamera depan nya, Pria jangkung itu melakukan pose V sign dengan jari yang di letakan di samping matanya, ia tersenyum manis. Baekhyun juga mengikuti pose Chanyeol. namun ia mem poutkan bibir nya.

Ckreekk~~

Satu foto berhasil di ambil, Chanyeol langsung mengunggah nya di Instagram miliknya. Tak lupa ia juga menandai teman-teman nya yang pasti akan terkejut karena Chanyeol yang biasanya berfoto sendiri kini memiliki teman untuk berfoto.

"Lagi Yeol, kupikir tadi sangat lucu ."

Chanyeol mengangguk, sebersit pikiran jahil melintas di otaknya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya sambil menaruh kedua tangan nya yang di kepalkan di sisi pipi nya, _Aegyo ,_ sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis, tepat saat hitungan ketiga...

Chu~~

Bibir Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah _Blank_ milik Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun sadar dulu, Chanyeol langsung saja mengunggah foto itu ke Instagram.

Plakkk...

Satu pukulan hinggap di bahu Chanyeol, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun pelakunya?.

"Awww, ini sangat sakit Baek. Kau jahat sekali ."

Chanyeol mengaduh, ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan, bukan lagi akting. Namun Baekhyun tak perduli, ia lebih memilih untuk merajuk. Tangan nya ia lipat di depan dada, sedangkan bibir nya maju lima centimeter.

"Kau jahil .aku kan terkejut ."

'Tapi kau lucu Baek, lihatlah. Aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan 1200 hati dari _Followers_ ku ."

"Itu karena kau putra seorang Produser yang sangat di hormati, jadi aku tidak terkejut saat kau mendapatkan banyak _Like_ ."

"Kau juga putra sepasang aktor yang sangat terkenal Baek, jika kau mengunggah foto kita. Pasti akan banyak fans mu yang merasa cemburu ."

"Yang ada mereka mem _bully_ ku Yeol ."

Chanyeol hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala nya saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Hah, asal Baekhyun senang saja lah.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, kini genap satu minggu waktu yang di janjikan oleh Baekhyun, pria manis nan cantik itu menelungkupkan badan nya di ranjang karena sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan datang ke rumah nya dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus memberikan jawaban kepada Chanyeol. ia sudah yakin sih, hanya saja, entahlah ia susah mengatakan apa yang di rasakan sekarang.

Ia bahkan hanya di posisi nya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar nya yang terbuka.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa heum? Katakan pada Ibu ."

Baekhyun langsung duduk saat mendengar suara Ibu nya, ia lalu memandang Pria yang tak kalah cantik dari dirinya itu dengan mata memelas.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan nya kepada Chanyeol .Aku bingung Ibuuu~~"

"Anak Ibu yang cantik ini bingung eum? Jangan khawatir Baekhyun, katakan apa yang ada di hatimu. Jangan lakukan sandiwara, katakan saja dengan sejujurnya ."

"Bagaimana jika aku gugup?"

Yixing tertawa mendengar penuturan anak nya itu, namun ia mengentikan tawa nya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menjadi suram.

"Jangan gugup jika begitu. Kau pasti bisa Baek, percaya kepada Ibu ."

"Hah, baiklah ."

Baekhyun tersenyum menunjukan _eyesmile_ nya yang terlihat manis.

Yixing mengacak rambut Baekhyun, ia lalu keluar dari kamar putra nya untuk menyiapakan makan malam mereka.

Setelah Yixing keluar, Baekhyun lalu membuka almari nya, ia berniat untuk berganti pakaian karena pakaian yang saat ini ia gunakan terlihat kusut karena ia daritadi terus berguling di ranjang nya.

Hm, sepertinya kita tahu apa jawaban seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri didepan rumah keluarga Byun dengan sedikit gugup, di tangan nya terdapat sekeranjang buah Strawberry, tentu saja untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin memberikan hal aneh-aneh, cukup dengan buah merah berbintik dengan rasa asam itu, Baekhyun pasti akan terlihat senang.

Setelah menekan bell, tak lama kemudian pintu itu di buka oleh seorang _Maid, Maid_ itu membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan Tuan Muda park untuk masuk. Chanyeol juga membungkukkan tubuh nya, ia langsung menuju ke ruang santai, dimana terdapat Sosok Joonmyeon, calon Ayah Mertuanya yang sedang sibuk membaca koran dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidung nya.

"Selamat malam paman ."

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, Joonmyeon yang baru menyadari jika ada tamu langsung saja berdiri dan memeluk Chanyeol yang tingginya melebihi dirinya itu.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu Baekhyun bukan? Ia sedang berada di kamar nya ,kau masuk saja. Ia pasti senang ."

"Tapi paman, apa itu boleh?"

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak? Kalian kan sebentar lagi juga akan menikah bukan ?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, ia terlalu gugup dengan kata 'pernikahan' dan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan itu.

"Oh ya, kau tak membawakan apapun untuk kami?"

Mata Joonmyeon memincing, ia melihat Chanyeol hanya membawa buah Strawberry yang ia yakini sebagai buah favorit Putra nya, sebenarnya ia hanya menggoda Chanyeol, terdengar mengasyikan.

"Uh? Maaf paman, Ayah berkata kepadaku jika paman tidak suka di beri bingkisan jadi aku hanya membawa untuk Baekhyun ."

Wajah Chanyeol menjadi pucat, hal itu membuat Joomyeon menahan tawa nya, sungguh konyol ekspresi Calon Menantu nya satu ini.

Ctakkk~

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi mulus Joonmyeon, pelakunya tentu saja Yixing sang istri sendiri.

"Jangan dengarkan Suamiku ini Chanyeol, kau temui saja Baekhyun sekarang ."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan nya, ia berterimakasih kepada Yixing yang telah menyelamatkan nya dari 'sedikit rasa malu' nya tadi.

Sementara itu dapat Chanyeol dengar Yixing yang seperti memarahi Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon yang merengek.

Ah, pasangan itu tak jauh berbeda dari Ibu dan Ayah nya di rumah sana.

Chanyeol dengan segera berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun, ia lalu membuka pintu berwarna

coklat dengan hiasan berbagai kartun Pororo dan Strawberry itu.

Chanyeol sedikit mengintip, ia terkikik geli saat melihat sang pujaan hati sedang sibuk dengan pakaian dari dalam almari nya.

"BabyBaek~"

Baekhyun langsung menengok saat mendengar suara seseorang yang di kenal nya, ia tersenyum gugup kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Hai Yeol ."

"Kau sedang apa ? tampaknya sibuk sekali ?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Kau membawa strawberry untukku?"

Baekhyun menunjuk keranjang yang di bawa Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, sebersit ide jahil kembali hinggap di pikiran pria jangkung itu.

"Tidak, aku membawakannya untuk paman Joonmyeon, tapi kulihat beliau tadi sedang sibuk, jadi kubawa kemari saja ."

"Aisshh, jika bukan untukku, kau bawa ini saja ke bawah sana .Aku merajuk ."

Chanyeol menjadi gemas sendiri, ia lalu memeluk Baekhyun, namun sepertinya pria mungil itu memberontak, membuat Chanyeol semakin membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku bercanda BabyBaek, tentu saja ini milikmu. Jangan marah heum? Merajuk kok bilang-bilang sih?"

"Maaf, kau jahil sih. Aku menjadi ragu jika aku mencintaimu ."

Deg...

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang, ia tak percaya Baekhyun mengatakan kata-kata yang menurutnya sakral itu.

"Apa baek? Bisakah kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada Chanyeol, untuk kali ini saja, ia beruntung memiliki badan mungil, setidaknya badan nya itu sangat pas untuk di peluk Chanyeol. Jika di lihat dengan jelas, tampak rona merah menghiasi pipi nya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak ada pengulangan lagi ."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baek ."

Mereka lalu kembali berpelukkan dengan lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka tersenyum senang, mereka tak menyangka upaya mereka berhasil.

"Xing, sepertinya kita harus mempercepat pernikahan ini, minggu depan bagaimana ?"

"Kurasa bukan ide buruk Myeon, kita hubungi Sehun dan Luhan dulu ."

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang Pria cantik tampak sibuk berada di sebuah Butik terkenal di Kota _Seoul_ , mereka adalah Luhan dan Yixing. Keberadaan mereka berdua di sana bukan tanpa sebab, Mereka memilih pakaian yang akan di gunakan untuk pernikahan putra mereka.

Ya, setelah di rundingkan akhirnya mereka sepakat menikahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu minggu setelah Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Dengan semangat para Ibu memutuskan untuk memilih pakaian yang akan di kenakan nanti, sedang para Ayah sibuk memilih Gedung, Wo, serta lainnya.

"Lu, menurutku Baekhyun lebih baik mengenakan Gaun saja, bagaimana? Daritadi aku tidak menemukan Tuxedo yang cocok untuk anak itu ."

Yixing berkata sambil mendudukkan tubuh nya di Sofa yang telah tersedia disana. Mereka sudah mendapatkan Tuxedo untuk Chanyeol dan keluarga mereka, namun untuk Baekhyun sama sekali belum mereka dapatkan.

"Ide bagus Xing, aku juga lelah mencari Tuxedo yang pas untuk putramu itu ."

"Baik. Jiyoon , bisakah kau kemari?"

Seorang perempuan muda menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang selalu merekah di bibir nya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Ah, bisakah kau menunjukka pada kami koleksi-koleksi gaun pengantin di butik ini?"

"Tentu, mari ikut saya ."

"Ck, Jiyoon, kau tak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Kita sudah akrab bukan. Panggil kami Paman seperti biasa ."

"Maaf, bisa-bisa Ibu memarahiku ."

"Ah, wanita itu selalu saja .tak pernah berubah ."

Gadis muda itu tersenyum, Jiyoon adalah putri dari pemilik Butik itu, yang _Notabene_ nya sebagai sahabat lama Yixing dan Luhan. Mereka memang sangat akrab, Jiyoon juga sudah menganggap putra mereka sebagai sahabat.

Yixing dan Luhan terpana saat melihat koleksi gaun pengantin yang di buat Butik itu. sungguh sangat indah.

Namun, mata Yixing terhenti pada salah satu gaun yang menurutnya sederhana namun terlihat sangat memukau.

Sebuah gaun berwarna putih, dengan ujung gaun yang menjuntai bebas ke bawah, dengan lengan panjang namun bagian punggung hingga pinggul terbuka.

Sungguh, ia dapat membayangkan betapa cantik nya sang Putra jika memakai itu nanti. Katakan ia gila karena mengatakan putra nya sendiri cantik, namun ia tidak mau mengelak hal itu. walaupun Baekhyun pria, ia dapat melihat aura kecantikan Baekhyun yang menguar. Ia juga merasakan sisi ke ibuan Baekhyun yang sangat terasa, terutama saat bersama anak kecil.

"Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu gaun itu?"

Yixing menunjukkan Gaun yang dari tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berkedip.

Luhan melihatnya, ia lalu tersenyum.

"Aku juga mengincar itu Xing, Jiyoon, apa gaun itu boleh kami beli?"

Gadis itu melihat gaun yang di tunjuk Luhan, ia lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ibu membuatnya sudah lumayan lama. Tapi entah kenapa gaun itu tidak ada yang tertarik, padahal menurutku itu sangat indah. Walaupun hiasan nya tidak semewah lainnya ,jika boleh tahu, gaun itu untuk siapa Paman ?"

"Baekhyun, memang siapa lagi?"

"Woahh, jadi benar Baekhyun akan menikah? Ah, pasti ia akan sangat cantik nantinya. Aku dengan sukarela akan mendandaninya ,hehe ."

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, datanglah ke pesta pernikahan putra kami. Karena kalian spesial, kalian

tidak perlu memakai undangan ."

Luhan menyengir lucu saat mengatakan itu, sementara Yixing hanya mendengus mendengar alasan tidak bermutu dari Luhan. Mereka memang tidak membawa Undangan, karena memang hanya sedikit saja yang mereka undang.

"Tentu saja paman, jika begitu aku akan meminta pegawaiku untuk membungkuskan gaun ini ."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, persiapan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendadak akhirnya sudah hampir selesai, tinggal menunggu hari H saja.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mengetahui hal ini atau belum? Jawaban nya adalah belum, mereka akan mengatakan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dua hari sebelum pernikahan, yang berarti besok mereka akan mengatakan nya.

"Aku sudah tidak siap melihat bagaimana ekspresi kedua putra kita Lu ."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, hah~ keinginannya untuk segera mendapatkan cucu akhirnya akan terpenuhi juga. Ia tak sabar menimang Bayi ,buah hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membayangkan ada suara Bayi di rumah nya saja sudah bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidur nya, ia merasa terganggu karena badan nya yang terus saja di guncang. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya yang sipit itu.

"Uhhh, ada apa Ibu? Aku mengantuk ~"

"Aisshh, bangunlah Baek. Ada penting yang harus Ibu katakan padamu ."

"Apa? Katakan saja, aku mendengarnya kok ."

Yixing menatap Baekhyun dengan sebal, pasalnya sang putra kini malah menyandarkan kepalanya di guling yang dari tadi ia peluk.

"Baiklah, kau harus bersiap, besok kau akan menikah. Setidaknya cukurlah bulu kaki, atau bla bla bla ."

Baekhyun langsung saja membuka matanya.

"MENIKAH? AKU? DENGAN SIAPA?"

"Yack, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan membentak Ibu mu, kau tentu saja akan menikah dengan Chanyeol ."

"Besok? Ibuuuuuu~ kenapa tidak mengatakan dulu padaku? Oh Tuhan aku belum siap Bu ."

"Maka dari itu kau bersiap dari sekarang .Tunggu, uhm kau tidak punya bulu kaki, jadi tak perlu cukur, kuku mu masih baik-baik saja, dan Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun kemana Jakun mu Baek?"

Yixing memeriksa semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya ia memegang leher

Baekhyun, dan ia terkejut karena tidak menemukan gundukan kecil yang harusnya di miliki oleh semua Pria itu, milik Baekhyun seperti sangat rata, apa Mungkin milik Baekhyun turun dan menjadi Dada? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Sementara itu Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat melihat reaksi sang Ibu yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Mengapa Ibu baru sadar jika Jakun ku tidak terlalu tampak, sudahlah jangan mengatakan Jakun lagi Bu ."

"Baiklah, maafkan ibu. Mungkin jakun mu besok akan membentuk dada?"

"Ibuuuuuuuuuu~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Hahaha, maafkan Ibu. Ibu hanya bercanda .persiapkan dirimu untuk besok, okay ?"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk lemah, ia tak menyangka jika orangtuanya menyiapkan pernikahan tanpa berdiskusi dengan nya dahulu. Namun ia mencoba tak perduli, ia menjadi tidak terlalu repot. Oh ya, Ponsel Baekhyun beberapa hari ini memang di bawa Ayah nya, Sang Ayah bilang jika ia tidak boleh terus-terusan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, mungkin secara tidak langsung di pingit? Hanya beberapa hari dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun bosan dan sangat merindukan Pria Jangkung yang mulai mencairkan kebekuan hati nya itu. belum lagi saat di Universitas, Chanyeol juga jarang terlihat, entahlah mungkin semua sudah di atur oleh orang tua mereka.

Jika Baekhyun tampak _Shock dan Blank_ , berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Ia malah membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir karena anak itu terus saja tersenyum seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasan. Setelah di beritahu jika esok hari ia akan di nikahkan dengan Baekhyun, senyum tak pernah berhenti terpatri dari bibir menggoda nya.

Bahkan Chanyeol menjadi sangat perduli kepada Hewan-hewan piaraan orang tuanya. Mulai dari ia yang rajin memberi makan Ikan sang Ayah di kolam, memberi Rumput Rusa milik Ibu nya di kandang, bahkan ia juga dengan senang hati memberi makan Kucing yang ia temui saat membuka pintu gerbang. Tentu saja itu hal aneh, mengingat jika pria itu sangat alergi dengan bulu-bulu lembut Kucing. Dan saat sang Ayah bertanya 'mengapa', Chanyeol malah menjawab .

' _Aku senang besok akan menikah, jadi apa salahnya berbagi kesenangan dengan lainnya. Agar hariku esok di berkati .'_

Sehun tentu saja hanya bisa mengangguk meng iyakan, padahal ia saat akan menikah dulu jika tidak se _Excited_ Chanyeol yang melakukan hal-hal gila juga. Ia hanya gugup dan selalu memasang wajah dingin nya, walaupun hati nya berdetak tak menentu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang di tunggu datang juga, saat ini Baekhyun sedang gugup di ruang rias nya. Ia awalnya mengomel seperti orang gila saat di berikan Gaun oleh sang Ibu, akhirnya dengan seribu satu alasan yang di berikan Ibu nya Baekhyun mau juga menggunakan gaun itu. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik, Gaun pengantin yang di pilih Yixing melekat sempurna di tubuh nya, ia di pakaikan rambut palsu dengan warna hitam, rambut palsu itu di gelung hingga menampakkan leher jenjang Baekhyun, sebuah Tiara cantik menghiasi rambut palsu nya, sedikit poni yang menutupi kening bagian kanan nya semakin membuat ia terlihat cantik. Sungguh semua pangling melihatnya, Baekhyun sungguh terlihat berbeda dan mempesona, Jiyoon benar-benar handal mempermanis wajah baekhyun, dengan sedikit bedak tipis, _Blush On_ berwarna merah muda, _Eye shadow_ berwarna coklat yang menghiasi kelopak matanya, _Lipstick_ berwarna senada dengan warna bibir nya, dan sentuhan _eyeliner_ serta _maskara_. Cukup _simple_ , namun membuat siapapun sangat sayang jika berkedip saat melihatnya.

Kyungsoo yang daritadi melihatnya selalu berdecak kagum dan melemparkan pujian untuk kakak kandung nya itu. di ruangan itu hanya ada Kyungsoo, karena Yixing tidak mau membuat _Make Up_ Baekhyun luntur jika ia menemui putra nya itu. ia takut mereka menangis, karena bagaimanapun ia pasti akan melepas Baekhyun untuk ikut kemanapun Chanyeol pergi.

"Baek, kau sudah sangat dewasa sekarang. Jika pergi bersama Chanyeol, jangan merindukanku ok? Aku tak mau kau sakit karena merindukanku ."

"Aku akan mencoba Kyung, kau juga. Kau itu masihlah Bayi yang butuh kasih sayang, aku lebih khawatir padamu ."

"Aku ini Kuat Baek .Aku tak akan menangis ."

Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan senyum ceria, namun Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara

Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

Ia juga dapat melihat dari kaca jika mata Kyungsoo mulai basah, ia ingin beranjak untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, namun suara Kyungsoo seperti menahan nya.

"Jangan memelukku, nanti kau juga menangis. Menangis nya nanti saja setelah pernikahan mu selesai ."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, benar perkataan Kyungsoo, ia pasti juga menangis jika melihat sang adik menangis. Dan jika ia menangis ,dandanan nya akan luntur dan ia tidak mau di rias lagi.

Mereka lalu terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya perhatian mereka ter alihkan pada pintu ruangan itu yang terbuka.

Joonmyeon, ayah mereka dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Anak Ayah sekarang menikah heum? Padahal baru saja rasanya kemarin Ayah menggendong kalian berdua di tangan Ayah, baru kemarin Ayah mengganti popok kalian, dan rasanya baru kemarin Ayah mengobati lutut Baekhyun yang terluka karena jatuh dari sepeda sehingga gigi nya tanggal satu, dan sekarang, kau akan di milikki orang lain ."

Joonmyeon mengatakan itu sambil tertawa, namun mata nya juga berembun. Ia tidak menyangka tanggung jawab nya sebagai orangtua yang melindungi Baekhyun akan segera di ambil alih oleh Pria Lain.

Dapat ia lihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, Joonmyeon mengambil tissue dan menghapus air mata itu dengan perlahan, sehingga riasan Baekhyun masih tetap aman.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi Baekhyun kecil Ayah yang menggemaskan dan cengeng, jadi tetap anggaplah aku ini Baekkie Bayimu Ayah. Aku suka itu ."

Mereka lalu saling berpelukan, Kyungsoo pun ikut memeluk punggung Baekhyun. Malam ini ia resmi tidur sendiri.

"Kau tetap Baekkie kecil Ayah, yang akan menangis jika Ayah tidak membelikanmu _Ice Cream strawberry_ kesukaan nya. Namun, sekarang kau harus belajar menjadi sosok baru yang akan merawat suami dan anak mu kelak. Kau hanya perlu kekanakan kepada Ayah dan Ibu, jangan pada anak-anakmu .Baiklah, mari ikut Ayah, Janji suci kalian akan di mulai sekarang ."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengatur nafas nya dengan pelan agar tidak gugup, sementara itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi ke gedung yang akan di gunakan ChanBaek terlebih dahulu, ia ingin menemani sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu gedung yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pengucapan janji suci dua insan itu mulai terbuka, terdengar suara Alunan Biola dan piano dengan nada yang terdengar sangat indah. Semua mata menatap ke arah Dimana calon pengantin yang berjalan di dampingi Ayah nya menuju ke Altar, Chanyeol menggigit bibir nya gugup. Ia penasaran bagaimana rupa Baekhyun setelah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu.

Sampai akhirnya sang pendeta membisikinya untuk berbalik, mata nya membulat saat melihat Baekhyun. Ia seperti melihat Bidadari yang hilang dari Surga, Baekhyun lebih dari itu. dia sungguh indah, walaupun ia menggunakan Gaun, bukan tuxedo seperti miliknya, semua terasa menerbangakn hati dan pikiran Chanyeol entah ke dunia mana.

Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepala nya, tak berani menatap sosok tegap yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi suami nya itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar dari alam khayalnya saat tangan nya di sentuh Calon Ayah mertua nya.

"Aku percayakan Putra kecilku ini padamu, jangan kau sakiti dia atau kau tahu akibatnya ."

Setelah menyatukan tangan keduanya, Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Chanyeol kemudian ia berlalu menuju dimana sang istri menunggu. Yixing tampaknya terlalu bahagia, hingga ia tersenyum walaupun air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

"Sebelum pernikahan sakral ini di mulai, adakah yang keberatan dengan di adakan nya pernikahan ini?"

Sang pendeta menolehkan kepala nya ke segala arah, saat di rasa tidak ada yang keberatan, ia memulai Janji suci itu.

'Kepada Anakku park Chanyeol, hari ini di hadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, aku nikahkan engkau dengan Byun Baekhyun, kalian akan hidup bersama dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut memisahkan,apa kau bersedia?'

"Ya, saya bersedia ."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan yakin dan tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam nada bicaranya.

Kali ini sang pendeta beralih menatap Baekhyun.

'Kepada AnakkuByun Baekhyun, hari ini di hadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, aku nikahkan engkau denganPark Chanyeol, kalian akan hidup bersama dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut memisahkan,apa kau bersedia?'

"Saya bersedia ."

'Dan dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan mempelai Pria memakaikan cincin kepada mempelai wanita, dan kalian di perbolehkan berciuman .'

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya saat di katakan sebagai wanita, sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

Mereka lalu bertukar cincin, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang terasa sangat hangat di kening nya, hingga menjalar ke hatinya.

Semua yang ada disana menatap pasangan itu dengan penuh suka cita, kyungsoo sudah menangis sedari tadi di pelukkan Jongin, hal itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yixing dan Luhan, mereka tak menyangka akan menikahkan putra mereka dalam usia yang muda, 20 tahun. Namun mereka senang, terutama keluarga park, karena mereka bisa melihat Putra satu-satu nya menikah.

Dan hari itu di lanjutkan dengan acara pesta dan resepsi, para tamu mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan baru itu, dan berharap jika mereka segera di beri momongan. Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meng Amini dan tersenyum saat membalas ucapan selamat dari semua tamu nya.

Pesta hari itu sungguh meriah, hingga tak terduga pesta antara dua keluarga yang terkenal itu pun berakhir.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di kamar mereka, orangtua mereka sepakat membelikan sebuah rumah yang letaknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari rumah keduanya. Luhan dan Yixing yang memang sangat menyayangi putra nya itu memilih rumah yang strategis, yang letaknya tepat berada di tengah antara rumah keluarga park dan Byun.

Setidaknya jika Baekhyun atau Chanyeol memerlukan bantuan, mereka hanya perlu pergi beberapa kilometer saja untuk mendatangi rumah salah satu dari mereka.

Baekhyun langsung saja membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang, tak ia perdulikan Gaun yang masih meelkat di tubuh nya, rambut palsu nya bahkan belum ia lepas. Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah resmi menjadi sumi nya tengah melepas Tuxedo nya hingga hanya menyisakan kaos singlet berwarna hitam.

"BabyBaek? Kau tidak risih memakai baju itu?"

"Aku risih Yeolie~ tapi aku malas membukanya. Bukakan ."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya, persis seperti anak kecil yang minta untuk di mandikan sang Ibu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku _Childish_ Baekhyun , namun ia tetap membantu sang Istri untuk melepas pakaian nya itu. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya, mereka memang sudah resmi menikah, namun ia tidak ingin 'Menyentuh' Baekhyun sebelum Istri nya itu mengatakan Iya.

"Kita sudah resmi menikah BabyBaek, memang nya kau tidak takut jika aku menyentuhmu sekarang heum?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia mengelus rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, dan kau menjadi milikku. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menurutimu Yeol, tapi bersikap lembut lah ."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku belum mencoba, apa salahnya mencoba? Aku pikir ini juga salah satu kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri bukan? Tapi, ada baiknya sekarang kita mandi dulu ."

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, setelah melepas semua pakaian mereka berdua dan melepas Rambut palsu Baekhyun, ia menggendong sang istri ke kamar mandi. Dan selanjutnya, hanya mereka yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari menyambut keluarga baru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sang Pria mungil yang ber status sebagai Istri itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Ia menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap di samping nya, ia tersenyum senang, tak menyangka jika kini mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, melainkan sepasang Suami istro. Baekhyun mengelus dahi Chanyeol, turun ke mata kelopak mata Chanyeol, hidung bangir nya, dan berakhir di bibir Chanyeol. ia mencium Bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit membengkak karena ulah nya semalam, ah membayangkan itu membuatnya merona malu lagi.

Ia tidak menyangka jika ciuman nya bisa membuat Bibir Chanyeol menjadi bengkak seperti itu.

"Berhenti menatapku BabyBaek, aku tahu aku tampan ."

Chanyeol berbicara tanpa membuka matanya, namun bibir nya mengulas senyum jahil yang membuat Baekhyun memberengut lucu.

Pria mungil itu lalu menjauhkan wajah nya dari wajah Chanyeol, ia lalu berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, sebelum rasa ngilu kembali menyerang bagian bawah nya. Ia meringis kecil, membuat Chanyeol menatap nya khawatir.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Euhm, tapi aku sungguh tak apa. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu ."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tertatih menuju kamar mandi, Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia lalu menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam Baek, hanya membantumu mandi. Setelah itu aku akan mengobati luka lecet mu ."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Setelah mandi, Chanyeol mengoleskan salep yang di berikan sang Ibu ke bagian bawah sang istri, ia harus menahan nafsu nya. Melihat betapa Indahnya tubuh Baekhyun ,nyaris membuatnya hilang kontrol. Untung saja dia bukan seorang maniak. Ia tentu saja masih menghargai Baekhyun sebagai istrinya.

Setelah yakin salep nya mulai mengering, Chanyeol mulai keluar untuk membiarkan Baekhyun memakai baju. Ia masih gugup ,okay?.

Chanyeol turun ke dapur, ia membuka kulkas, dan mendengus kesal saat hanya menemukan air mineral ,telur, susu dan roti tawar di dalam nya. Saat akan menutup kulkas nya, ia tidak sengaja melihat Memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas itu.

' _Ibu belum sempat berbelanja apapun, jadi setelah menikmati malam pertama kalian, silahkan berbelanja. Dan kalian makan saja dulu yang ada di kulkas ini .Luhan &Yixing .'_

"Ibu mana yang tega membiarkan anaknya kelaparan?"

"Kenapa Yeol?"

Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan pakaian nya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menunjuk kulkas. Baekhyun pun membuka kulkas lalu membaca Memo yang tertulis di sana, ia tersenyum

maklum.

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan roti tawar, telur dan susu dari dalam kulkas.

"Yeol, tolong kau panggang roti ini yah. Aku akan memasak sarapan sederhana, mungkin nanti kita harus benar-benar berbelanja ."

Chanyeol menurut, ia lalu memanggang roti tawar itu seperti permintaan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tengah sibuk menggoreng telur-telur itu menjadi telur mata sapi, ia bersyukur setidaknya masih ada mentega dan bumbu dapur seadanya di dapur itu. Tak lupa ia juga memanaskan susu yang tadi ia keluarkan dari kulkas.

Setelah menggoreng kira-kira empat butir telur, Baekhyun mengambil roti yang di panggang Chanyeol, ia mengisi satu tangkup roti itu dengan sebuah telur.

Setelah selesai ia menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan, Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri, impian nya memiliki Istri seperti Baekhyun akhirnya tercapai juga.

"Maaf, kita hanya bisa memakan ini. Mungkin kau tidak terbiasa ."

"Tidak masalah BabyBaek, ini pasti sangat nikmat walau sangat sederhana. Memang nya kau sudah terbiasa memakan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Saat Ayah dan Ibu pergi dan kami bangun kesiangan, kami hanya makan seperti ini ."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kegunaan _Maid_ di rumah kalian? Hanya untuk pajangan?"

"Aisshh, tentu saja tidak. Tugas _Maid_ bukan memasak. Selama ini yang memasak masih Ibu atau Kyungsoo, kami tidak terbiasa makan masakan Para _Maid_ , kecuali jika para _Maid_ itu membantu Ibu memasak. Dari kecil kami biasa seperti itu, jadi aku juga berharap dapat memberikan perhatian untuk anak-anakku, walaupun hanya hal kecil seperti menyiapkan sarapan mungkin?"

Chanyeol di buat terpukau dengan jawaban Baekhyun, ia tak salah menikahi pria mungil satu itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tipe seseorang yang perduli terhadap keluarga nya.

"Kita akan memberikan perhatian yang layak untuk anak-anak kita nanti BabyBaek, kau tenang saja heum?"

"Baiklah. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu kita berbelanja ."

Chanyeol dengan cepat melahap sarapan sederhana mereka, membuat Baekhyun senang melihatnya, tak ada salahnya juga ia sedikit belajar memasak dari ibu dan adiknya. Ternyata sangat bermanfaat.

Setelah sarapan sederhana mereka selesai, Chanyeol memanaskan mobil nya untuk di bawa berbelanja. Sedang Baekhyun kini baru mengunci rumah nya, ia tidak ingin rumah nya di masuki pencuri walaupun itu sedikit mustahil mengingat perumahan tempat mereka tinggal sangat elit, tetapi berjaga-jaga tidak masalah bukan ?.

"Semuanya sudah kau kunci BabyBaek?"

"Sudah, Ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah tidak sabar ."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada, membuat Chanyeol sedikit menahan nafas nya.

Bagaimana bisa Istri nya se imut itu? ia lalu mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Tipis Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai memasuki mobil nya, ah tak ada yang lebih indah dari perhatian seorang Park Chanyeol memang.

Perjalanan menuju _swalayan_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal hanya sekitar 30 menit, Chanyeol lalu memarkirkan mobil nya dan menggandeng tangan sang Istri untuk memasuki _Swalayan_ yang masih sedikit sepi itu. Baekhyun mengambil trolly untuk meletakkan barang belanjaan nya, ia menolak saat Chanyeol berniat membantunya.

"Bagaimanapun aku masih seorang Pria, walau aku di nikahi oleh Pria juga, dan status ku hanya seorang Istri, jangan menyepelekan aku okay? Kau mendorong nya jika sudah penuh saja ."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, ia tidak ingin mereka ribut bahkan di saat belum memulai untuk berbelanja. Pasangan baru itu pergi menuju tempat bahan makanan pokok berada, Chanyeol langsung mengambil satu sak beras. Mereka melihat-lihat memperkirakan apa saja yang harus mereka beli, jujur saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bahan dapur dan sebagainya. Ia hanya tahu beras saja, Baekhyun yang lebih paham tentang dapur langsung mengambil minyak goreng, telur, mentega, garam, gula dan kebutuhan dapur pokok lainnya.

"BabyBaek, apa kita perlu membeli buah-buahan dan sayuran?"

"Tentu saja suamiku, memang nya kau mau hanya makan nasi garam dan telur saja?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan daging ini?kita bisa membekukan nya dan sewaktu-waktu memasaknya mungkin?"

"Bukan ide buruk Yeol ."

Chanyeol lalu mengambil daging sapi yang terlihat masih segar dua pack, ia juga mengambil daging Ayam. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang asal mengambil barang seperti tidak membayar saja. Tapi ia tidak perduli, toh uang Chanyeol juga banyak.

"BabyBaek, selain strawberry apa saja makanan favoritmu?"

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan di stand sayuran, Baekhyun yang sibuk memilih Tomat menolehkan kepalanya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku? Apapun itu asal makanan Korea, Cina dan Jepang aku akan suka Yeol .kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Chanyeol memasukan lima ikat bayam ke Trolly nya,

"Kita sudah menikah, hal-hal kecil seperti itu kita harus saling mengetahui nya bukan? Kau sudah tahu belum makanan favoritku ?"

Chanyeol mengerling melihat Baekhyun, ia saja tidak tahu makanan favorit sang istri, dapat ia tebak Baekhyun pun belum mengetahui makanan favorit nya juga.

"Jangan menyepelekanku lagi Yeol, makanan favoritmu adalah _Ribs_ dan _Donkkaseu_ . Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa memasak kedua makanan itu ."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyesal tidak bisa memasak makanan favorit sang suami. Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka istrinya bisa tahu semua makanan favoritnya, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang ia sukai, asal itu membuatnya kenyang dan yang membuat sang Istri, ia pasti akan memakan nya kok.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir bagaimana memasak nya, mulai dari sekarang apapun yang kau masak, adalah makanan favoritku ."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, mereka lalu melanjutkan untuk menuju ke stand buah, karena nyaris semua sayuran telah di masukkan Chanyeol ke dalam _trolly._ Chanyeol mengambil buah Strawberry sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyentuhnya, itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Baekhyun lalu mengambil Buah pisang yang sudah matang.

"Kau suka buah pisang kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun memang benar-benar, ah tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"BabyBaek, bagaimana jika kita membeli Apel Fuji? Atau apel merah?"

"Ambil keduanya saja Yeol ,uang mu banyak bukan ?"

Baekhyun tertawa menggoda saat melihat wajah memberengut Chanyeol yang menurutnya amat sangat menggelikan, namun Chanyeol tetap saja mengambil kedua jenis Apel tersebut.

Trolly mereka nyaris penuh padahal mereka belum membeli peralatan rumah lainnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil satu keranjang belanja, jaga-jaga jika nanti penuh sebelum mereka selesai belanja.

"Yeollie, apa kita perlu membeli dua jenis sabun mandi?"

Baekhyun memegang dua botol sabun mandi cair, satu adalah sabun yang biasa di gunakan Chanyeol, sedangkan satu lagi yang biasa di gunakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kurasa iya Baek, kau tidak cocok memakai sabunku karena aroma sabun ku terlalu _manly_ , pilihlah sabun yang f _eminim_ e ."

Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan sangat santai, membuat Baekhyun berdecak sebal di buatnya. Ia juga Pria, walaupun ia berstatus istri. Namun Baekhyun menurut saja, ia mengambil keduanya. Dan mereka juga mengambil shampoo, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, _Mouthwash_ , dan keperluan sehari-hari lainnya. Tidak lupa juga detergen serta snack-snack untuk mereka makan di saat senggang.

Mereka lalu membawanya ke kasir, beruntung tidak terlalu antri karena hari masih sangat pagi, belanjaan mereka membuat semua yang menatap mereka tersenyum sendiri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat terlihat sebagai pasangan baru, daritadi selalu memanggil dengan panggilan sayang, Baju _Couple_ mereka, serta cincin yang terlihat di jari manis mereka.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal keduanya, mereka berdua adalah putra-putra orang yang berpengaruh di Korea, dalam bidang seni terutama. Pernikahan mereka walaupun _Minim_ media, ternyata tersebar sangat cepat juga. Namun tidak ada yang berani mengganggu pasangan baru itu. biarlah mereka berbahagia dengan dunia mereka yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka, Saat keluar dari mobil Baekhyun mengernyit bingung karena rumah nya yang terlihat berbeda, dan pintu yang terbuka? . seketika itu Baekhyun langsung panik, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengambil barang belanjaan mereka di bagasi mobil.

Dan saat memasuki rumah nya, Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat melihat keluarga nya dan Chanyeol yang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kalian menganggetkanku, kupikir tadi ada pencuri ."

Yixing tersenyum polos, sementara Joonmyeon hanya mengendikkan bahu nya tak perduli.

Sehun serta Luhan bahkan masih santai mengganti C _hannel_ Tv mereka.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi pengantin baru kita ."

Joonmyeon hanya menjawab dengan santai, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

"BabyBaek, mengapa kau langsung pergi heum?"

Chanyeol berteriak dari pintu karena mungkin Pria jangkung itu belum mengetahui keberadaan orangtua dan mertua nya.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan belanjaan nya.

"Maaf Yeol, aku terkejut karena pintu yang tidak terkunci. Baiklah, apa masih banyak? Aku akan membantumu ."

Baekhyun berniat untuk keluar untuk membantu sang suami, namun ia di tahan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Biar kami saja yang membantu suamimu, kau mengobrol saja bersama Ibu-Ibu mu itu ."

Joonmyeon lalu menyeret Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk keluar, Chanyeol hanya menurut saja. Menurutnya, mungkin Ayah ayah nya ini perlu bicara dengan nya.

"Ada apa Ayah?"

Sehun merangkul leher sang Putra yang tinggi nya melebihi dirinya itu, ia lalu menunjukkan senyuman aneh nya.

"Bagaimana semalam? Kalian menikmatinya? Apa Baekhyun menangis dulu?"

"Apa putraku membuatmu lupa diri ? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pipi Chanyeol jadi memerah sendiri, kedua Ayah nya ini sungguh suka sekali menggodanya.

"Te-tentu saja Baekhyun membuatku lupa diri, tapi ia tidak menangis kok. Kalian pasti pernah merasakan nya juga kan? Jangan bertanya. Aku malu ."

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gugup, ia lalu mengambil dua kantong plastik berisi belanjaan nya. Di ikuti oleh Sehun dan Joonmyeon yang masih saja bertanya hal-hal yang di lalui nya semalam, sungguh Ayah yang jahil.

Jika Chanyeol gugup, tak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun yang terus saja di cerca pertanyaan dari kedua Ibu nya. Ia memegangi pipi nya yang memanas.

"Ibuuuu~~ jangan berkata apapun .aku maluuuuu~"

Yixing dan Luhan tertawa dengan keras, melupakan _Image_ kalem yang selama ini melekat pada mereka. Baekhyun itu menggemaskan memang.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan untuk menyimpan bahan makanan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam kulkas dan almari kecil di atas meja dapur.

Pandangan Luhan lalu jatuh pada pisang yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas, ia lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Baek, milik Chanyeol dan pisang ini besaran mana?"

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat lucu, ia memgangi pipi nya lagi.

"Ibu~ aku lupa. Jangan bertanya apapun lagi ."

"Haha, jika kau lupa nanti malam coba ulangi lagi. Pasti ingat ."

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepala nya, lama-lama Baekhyun kasihan juga.

"Sudahlah Lu, kita juga pernah merasakan dulu. Baek, mengapa hanya membeli pisang sedikit?"

"Oh, mungkin masih di mobil. Tadi kami membeli terlalu banyak .kenapa Ibu?"

"Ibu ingin makan Pisang Goreng, kau bisa membuatnya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia lalu pergi keluar dari dapur untuk mengambil pisang yang ternyata masih di bawa oleh Chanyeol di kantong kresek.

Saat akan mencari tepung, ia menepuk kepalanya. Ia lupa mengambil tepung nya juga.

"Yeol, kau melihat tepung?"

"Oh, masih berada di mobil ."

"Tolong ambilkan yah ."

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, ia langsung saja berlari untuk mengambil tepung nya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dan menyerahkan tepung nya kepada Baekhyun, di susul oleh Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang membawa kantong belanjaan lainnya.

"Untuk apa Baek?"

"Menggoreng pisang ."

Chanyeol otomatis langsung memegang daerah depan nya tanpa di lihat oleh Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Sehun dan joonmyeon.

"Pi-pisang siapa Baek?"

"Pisangmu tentu saja, pisang siapa lagi?"

"Tidaaak. Jika kau menggoreng pisangku, bagaimana aku bisa memberikanmu anak nanti?"

"Hah? Apa hubungan nya Yeol? Buah pisang di swalayan masih banyak, kenapa kau seolah-olah kehilanagan pisang terakhir di dunia ini huh?"

"Pisang, apa maksudmu pisang yang tadi kau beli ."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas, kenapa suami nya menjadi seperti orang idiot begini sih?.

"Tentu saja, kau membelikanku Strawberry dan aku yang mengambilkanmu pisang . pisang yang aku ambil tadi yang ingin aku goreng, kau ikhlas tidak? Jika tidak aku akan meminta Ayah untuk

membeli lagi ."

"O-oh, silahkan saja. Kupikir, lanjutkan saja BaebyBaek ."

Baekhyun akhirnya menghilang di balik tembok dapur, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, mengapa ia berpikiran sejauh itu? mungkin karena pengaruh dua Pria mesum yang berstatus sebagai Ayah dan Ayah mertuanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa, hanya saja kini mereka terbiasa selalu bersama. Pihak Universitas juga memperbolehkan mereka yang sudah menikah tetap kuliah, asal prestasi mereka tidak turun . Baekhyun semakin jarang bermanja kepada Kyungsoo, ia lebih sering menempel kepada sang suami. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh iri dan kagum. Pria tampan dan pria cantik yang berpengaruh di Universitas bersatu? Itu sangat menganggumkan, tinggal menunggu kabar pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin saja. Itupun jika mereka menikah muda seperti pasangan ChanBaek.

Sudah terhitung tiga bulan pernikahan mereka, mereka melalui nya dengan suka cita. Walaupun sesekali mereka bertengkar karena hal-ha kecil, namun tidak sampai satu hari mereka akan berbaikan. Pertengkaran juga salah satu bumbu pelengkap dalam kehidupan berumah tangga bukan?.

Seperti pagi ini, mereka bertengkar karena Chanyeol yang sembarangan menaruh handuk nya di ranjang, ia hanya belum sempat memindahkan nya. Namun Baekhyun sudah mengomel, Chanyeol sangat heran, biasanya Baekhyun tidak akan mengomel hanya menasihatinya dan ia yang akan memindahkan handuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu apa jika aku lelah setiap hari memberitahumu hal yang sama huh? Ayolah Yeol, kau ini kepalaa keluarga harusnya bisa lebih disiplin ."

"BabyBaek, aku hanya belum sempat memindahkan ok? Jangan marah terus Baby, ini masih pagi .bagaimana jika di dengar tetangga?"

"Biar saja semua tetangga mendengar. Kau jahat Yeol, aku membencimu ."

Chanyeol kalang kabut sendiri, mata Baekhyun sudah mulai bersiap mengeluarkan cairan bening nya.

Baekhyun langsung saja berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah nya di antara kedua lututnya.

Chanyeol langsung saja memeluk sang istri, kata-kata maaf terus mengalir dari bibir nya, ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka buruk hanya karena sebuah handuk, Chanyeol menatap tajam handuk yang masih tergeletak manis di ranjang itu.

"Maafkan suami bodohmu ini ok? Aku akan mulai disiplin mulai dari sekarang ."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming, ia masih saja sesenggukan. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam sendiri memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk sang Istri tercinta itu.

"Chan... menjauhlah dariku ."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata polos nya, membuat Chanyeol mengerjap heran, mengapa Baekhyun memintanya menjauh? Apa Baekhyun mulai bosan padanya? Oh, ini tidak

bisa di biarkan.

"Kenapa BabyBaek? Kau tak mencintaiku lagi ?"

"Euh, bukan. Badanmu bau Chan ."

Jdeeerrrr

Seperti tersambar petir, Chanyeol langsung saja menciumi badan nya. Ia yakin baru saja mandi kok, kenapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu?.

"Aku baru saja mandi Baek? Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka bau sabunmu, aneh. Mandilah lagi dan gunakan sabunku, jika tidak aku tidak mau kau dekati lagi ."

Chanyeol langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi, sesampainya di dalam ia mengernyit heran saat mencium aroma sabun mandi Baekhyun.

"Setahuku dulu kita membeli aroma strawberry, kenapa menjadi aroma sakura begini? Oh Tuhan, jika saja dia bukan istriku aku tidak akan melakukan nya ."

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Chanyeol mandi lagi dengan sabun milik Baekhyun itu, ia lalu keluar dan mendapat senyuman puas dari Baekhyun.

Ia menciumi tubuh nya dengan geli, kenapa sabun Baekhyun begitu harus menyengat. Jika yang menggunakan Baekhyun mungkin ia akan ketagihan menciumi sang istri.

Dan ia semakin sebal saat sampai di Universitas banyak yang menatapnya aneh sambil terkikik kecil. Chanyeol yang selalu beraroma _Manly_ kini harus beraroma seperti perempuan. Demi Baekhyun, Demi Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan hanya diam saat jongin, sahabat sejatinya terus saja meledeknya.

"Chanyeol yang tampan telah berubah menjadi feminim, oh sungguh keajaiban dunia ."

Ingin sekali ia menampar Jongin dengan piring berisi nasi goreng di meja kantin saat ini, namun ia tetap menjaga dirinya, takut jika ia membuat Baekhyun takut atau benci padanya.

Cukup pagi tadi mereka bertengkar, ia tidak ingin di musuhi Baekhyun lagi, dunia berakhir rasanya jika mereka berpisah barang sedetik saja.

"Yeollie, apa kau suka warna rambutmu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak untuk apa aku mewarnainya seperti ini ."

Chanyeol memegang rambutnya yang kini memang sengaja ia _Blonde,_ namun Baekhyun memberengut melihatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka Yeol, kau seperti kakek-kakek tua pemilik Toko Antik di depan universitas, bahkan Ayah kita masih memiliki rambut hitam alami. Gantilah warna rambutmu ."

Chanyeol meringis saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun yang terlalu jujur.

"Oh, ok. Apa aku harus menggantinya menjadi warna hitam ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia lalu menatap seorang mahasiswa yang ia kenal sebagai Jiyoon, perempuan yang mendandani Baekhyun saat pernikahan nya dulu. Gadis itu sekarang mewarnai rambutnya menjadi warna hijau, aneh sih tapi tetap saja cantik.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dimana mata Baekhyun sedari tadi tertuju, ia menelan ludah gugup. Sungguh tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika rambutnya berwarna hijau seperti sang Gadis itu.

"Ka-kau tidak memintaku mewarnai rambutku dengan warna daun itu kan Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum polos, ia lalu menatap kepada rambut abu-abu milik Jongin.

"Rambutmu akan terlihat keren jika di warnai seperti milik Jiyoon dan Jongin .Ayolah, lakukan untukku Yeol, aku sungguh ingin melihatmu seperti itu ."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah, apa yang tidak untuk sang Istri sih?.

Dan sepulang dari Kuliah, mereka langsung menuju salon untuk mengganti warna rambut Chanyeol,Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tidak buruk juga rambut barunya.

Malam hari nya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang duduk di depan Tv dengan posisi yang sangat dekat. Mereka saling berpelukan sambil melihat kartun yang menjadi favorit Kyungsoo, Pororo.

Mereka menonton dengan tenang sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluh jika ia mulai mengantuk.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menggendong Baekhyun untuk naik ke kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua.

"Baek, aku merasa kau semakin gemuk?"

"Benarkah? Aku juga merasa begitu, nafsu makanku juga semakin menggila belakangan ini ,lihatlah perutku juga semakin menggembung ."

Baekhyun menyentuh perut nya dengan pelan, perut nya terasa semakin besar saja.

"Benarkah? Coba nanti aku lihat ."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol, sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun langsung membuka pakaian nya, ia kini polos tanpa pakaian.

Baekhyun berputar-putar memamerkan tubuh nya kepada Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah, perutku besar, tulang selangka ku sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dan lenganku yang semakin besar namun tidak berotot sama sekali Chan, sangat berbeda dengan tubuhmu ."

Baekhyun membuka pakaian Chanyeol, ia menyentuh perut Chanyeol lalu berganti menyentuh perut nya. Terlihat sangat berbeda, perut Chanyeol berbentuk dengan indah, kekar, dan sexy, sementara perut nya seperti ibu-ibu hamil saja .Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat, jangan –jangan ia hamil? Namun pria cantik itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Baek?memikirkan tubuhmu?"

"Iya, aku harus berdiet. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah tidak mencintaiku lagi karena tubuhku yang melar Chan ."

"Astaga Baek, jangan lakukan hal konyol ok? Apapun bentuk tubuhmu kau tetap yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, lagipula tubuh berisimu itu bagus. Aku tidak seperti memeluk tulang lagi. Jadi jangan berpikkir untuk diet atau melakukan hal berbahaya lain, mengerti?"

"Hufffttt, Baiklah ."

Chanyeol lalu memakaikan pakaian Baekhyun yang tadi sempat terlantar, setelah itu mereka tertidur bersama di bawah _bed cover_ tebal yang menghalau udara dingin.

Chanyeol sudah tertidur lelap, namun sang Istri tampaknya belum bisa memejamkan matanya, ia bahkan masih saja membuka matanya dengan otaknya yang tak berhenti untuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan dirinya tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi Ibu nya.

" _Hallo Baek, ada apa menelpon Ibu malam-malam begini?"_

"Ibu, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa aku bisa hamil?"

" _Hm, dulu saat kalian kecil kalian di periksa dan positiv, tubuh kalian sama seperti Ibu ,ada apa? Apa kau ingin cepat memberikan kami cucu ?'"_

Yixing tertawa saat mengatakan cucu, ia memang sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu nya.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja Bu, apa besok Ibu mau menemaniku ke Dokter? Badanku semakin gemuk sekarang, emosi ku juga selalu naik turun, belum lagi aku selalu merasa ingin ini dan itu, tapi aku tidak mual seperti Ibu hamil yang lainnya, maka dari itu aku ingin memastikan ."

" _Baiklah, besok Ibu akan menemanimu. Asal kau tahu Baek, tidak semua Ibu hamil mengalami muntah-muntah. Kau berdoa saja, semoga di perutmu sudah berisi Calon cucu kami_ ."

"Terimakasih ibu .Selamat malam ."

" _sama-sama Baek, selamat malam juga. Mimpi yang indah ."_

Setelah itu Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel nya di meja nakas, ia lalu ikut menyusul sang suami pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari nya Baekhyun terbangun sebelum waktunya, bukan karena ia ingat akan pergi bersama Ibu nya, namun karena ia merasakan perut nya bergejolak tak menentu.

Ia berjongkok di depan _Closet ,_ memuntahkan cairan bening yang terasa pahit di tenggorokannya. Suara muntahan Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol, Pria tampan itu langsung saja berlari menuju kamar mandi, melihat sang istri yang sepertinya kepayahan membuatnya _reflex_ ikut mengurut tengkuk Baekhyun. Wajah sang istri terlihat pucat, belum lagi matanya yang berair, membuat Chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa BabyBaek? Apa sangat sakit?'

"Uh, tidak. Mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa ."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit, kita periksakan dirimu ok?"

"Tidak perlu Yeol, kau kuliah saja. Aku akan meminta Ibu untuk menemaniku. Percaya padaku ok, sekalian Izin kan aku ."

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya, ia lalu mengangguk menuruti perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk keluar karena ia ingin mandi, Chanyeol menurut juga. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suami itu langsung menuju dapur, membuatkan makanan yang sekiranya dapat mengurangi rasa mual Baekhyun.

Ia mencari resep nya di internet, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasak Sup sayur dengan sedikit jahe.

Walaupun sedikit kesusahan, ia bisa juga memasak nya. Dan rasanya juga sedikit lumayan enak.

Dapat di lihatnya Baekhyun yang menuruni tangga dengan penampilan nya yang lebih fresh dan segar.

"Aku membuatkanmu sup, semoga kau suka BabyBaek ."

"Terimakasih Yeol, aku pasti suka ."

Baekhyun meminum susu nya terlebih dahulu, ia lalu memakan sup buatan Chanyeol, walaupun rasanya tak seenak buatan nya, namun ia tetap menikmati sup itu.

Ting

Tong

Bell rumah mereka berbunyi, Chanyeol langsung bergegas untuk membukakan pintu, ia lalu membungkukkan badan nya saat melihat siapa yang bertamu, sang ibu mertua.

"Ibu ,silahkan masuk. Baekhyun sedang sarapan ."

Yixing tersenyum, ia lalu menemui Baekhyun yang tampak nya masih asyik dengan sarapan nya.

"Byun, apa kau jadi ke rumah sakit?"

"Tunggulah sebentar ibu, aku ingin menghabiskan makanan yang di masak suamiku ."

"Sejak kapan menjadi chanyeol yang memasak ?"

"Oh, tadi Baekhyun muntah-muntah, jadi aku yang membuat sarapan. Walaupun rasanay buruk, setidaknya itu masih layak untuk di makan ."

"Muntah-muntah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, Yixing menyeringai. Namun Baekhyun tak perduli.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan nya, Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol untuk berpamitan. Chanyeol mengantarkan keduanya hingga mobil yang di kendarai Yixing menghilang dari pandangan nya.

Di dalam mobil Yixing tak henti-hentinya menggoda putra cantik nya itu, membuat Baekhyun cemberut. Ia mulau tahu darimana sifat usil yang mengalir di dirinya itu.

"Baek, jika kau melahirkan putra kembar, pastikan buat kembar yang banyak. Lima atau sepuluh, atau mungkin sebelas. Jika putri, buatlah sedikit saja. Karena anak perempuan biasanya akan menyerap kecantikan Ibu nya, tapi itu terserah Tuhan ."

"Ibu, kau pikir aku ini pabrik anak apa? Dua anak saja menurutku cukup ."

"Aisshhh, kau ini pelit sekali . rumah akan semakin ramai jika cucu Ibu dan Ayah banyak ."

'Kenapa Ibu tidak membuat lagi dengan Ayah .Dengan itu rumah kalian akan kembali ramai bukan? Atau kenapa bukan kyungie saja yang Ibu minta membuat banyak anak?"

"Kyungsoo belum menikah, jadi Ibu tidak bisa meminta anak darinya ."

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak protes Bu .belum tentu juga kan aku hamil kan?"

Dan akhirnya Yixing hanya bisa terdiam, benar perkataan Baekhyun, belum tentu juga dia hamil. Tetapi hati kecil Yixing yakin jika ia akan segera memiliki cucu.

Tidak lama kemudian merea sampai di rumah sakit pusat seoul, Yixing langsung saja menggandeng sang Putra. Banyak yang melayangkan senyum kepada mereka berdua, tentu saja mereka membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Mereka lalu mengambil Nomor antrian untuk pemeriksaan Ibu ,Anak, dan kandungan. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia masih takut jika ia ternyata tidak mengandung. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tapi jujur saja Baekhyun sudah mengharapkan kehadiran malaikat mungil di antara keluarganya dan Chanyeol.

Dan kini tibalah nama Baekhyun di panggil, sang Ibu terus menggenggam tangan nya memberi kekuatan.

"Selamat pagi, Ada keluhan apa jika boleh tahu?"

Seorang Dokter paruh baya dengan nametag Kim Minho tersenyum ramah menyambut mereka.

"Dokter, saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah putra saya hamil atau tidak ."

Dokter itu menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu, ia seperti pernah melihat sosok itu.

"Sebentar, apa kau sahabat nya Jongin?"

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

"Iya, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, dia teman ku,dan kekasih dari adik kembarku ."

Dokter itu lalu tertawa lebar.

"Ah, sungguh kebetelunan yang tidak terduga, Kim Jongin adalah putraku, apa dia baik selama di universitas, dan jika anda kakak kembarnya Kyungsoo, berarti anda ini calon besan saya?"

Yixing dan Baekhyun saling menatap bingung.

"Apakah Dokter ayah nya Jongin? Itu berarti anda Suami nya Bibi Taemin?"

"Benar. Taemin adalah istriku, ah sungguh tidak terduga. Baiklah kita bisa memulai pemeriksaan ini ."

Dokter itu menyiapkan semua alat-alat untuk pemeriksaan, Baekhyun agak bingung namun Yixing tidak terlalu asing dengan semua benda-benda itu.

Tidak sampai 15 menit, pemeriksaan itu selesai, seorang suster membawa semua sampel yang di gunakan Baekhyun untuk di bawa keluar untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Sambil menunggu hasil mereka saling mengobrol, hingga kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian suster yang membawa keluar hasil tes tadi kembali memasuki ruangan Dokter Minho. Dokter itu lalu membuka kertas itu dan tersenyum.

"Disini tertulis positif, dan selamat Baekhyun, kau benar-benar mengandung. Jika melihat sekilas, kuperkirakan baru berjalan10 minggu, jaga kandunganmu baik-baik. Karena di usia seperti ini akan sangat rentan, akan ku buatkan resep vitamin untuk memperkuat daya tahan tubuh mu ."

Baekhyun dan yixing tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia mereka, Baekhyun bahkan meneteskan air matanya sambil mengelus perut nya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menebus vitamin untuk Baekhyun, Yixing memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun mampir ke sebuah _swalayan_ untuk membeli susu untuk Ibu hamil, yeah walaupun ia pria tetap saja ia akan melahirkan dan bergelar sebagai Ibu.

Yixing membeli berbagai rasa, mulai dari Strawberry, pisang, coklat, vanilla, mangga, dan lainnya. Tujuan agar jika Baekhyun merasa mual dengan salah satu rasanya, ia bisa memilih rasa lain. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun merengek untuk di ajak pulang. Ia tidak sabar mengatakan kabar bahagia ini kepada sang suami tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari universitas nya, namun ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat Baekhyun yang menunggu nya di teras sambil menyunggingkan senyuman nya. Biasanya istri cantiknya itu memilih menunggu di dalam dengan menghadiahi nya sebuah ciuman manis di bibir tebal nya.

Namun kini pria bermarga Byun itu lebih memilih duduk di Teras, Chanyeol semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menerjang nya dan menciumi wajah nya bertubi-tubi.

"BabyBbaek nampaknya sangat senang, apa gerangan yang membuatmu sesenang ini heum?"

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang menginjak kaki nya untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, Pria cantik itu tersenyum cerah, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung saja.

"Apa kau ingin memiliki Bayi Yeol?"

"Tentu saja BabyBaek, suami mana yang tidak ingin Bayi?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan nya, disini .Didalam perutku terdapat seorang Bayi yang hidup dan berlindung untuk bersiap melihat dunia Yeol .kau senang?"

Chanyeol menampakkan wajah bodoh nya, dengan tangan yang masih bertengger di perut Baekhyun. Ia mengelus perut sang istri, memang benar perut Istri nya buncit, tapi ia pikir karena sang istri yang makan terlalu banyak, tapi ternyata ada kehidupan lain di perut istri nya? Sungguh, ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Benarkah Baek? Oh Tuhan, terimakasih Tuhan. Baekhyun, terimakasih sayang, kau membuatku semakin merasa sempurna ."

Tanpa sadar air mata lolos dari mata Bulat Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menjadi terharu juga.

Baekhyun langsung mengusap air mata Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Kita masuk dulu BabyBaek ."

Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin, mereka lalu duduk di sofa di ruang Tv.

"Berapa usia nya Baek?"

"10 Minggu, berarti kurang lebih 2, 5 bulan Yeol ."

"Benarkah? Bodoh sekali aku ini, mengapa baru tahu sekarang? Maafkan aku Baek ."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Yeol. Aku yang hamil saja tidak tahu, apalagi kau. Mulai sekarang kita harus menjaga Baby kita bersama, okay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu beralih menuju perut Baekhyun.

"Hai Baby, ini Ayah mu. Kau harus sehat di dalam sini ya, jangan nakal kepada Ibu mu, agar kau bisa cepat melihat indah nya dunia ini ."

Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol yang terasa di perut nya.

"Yeol, jika aku mengidam aneh-aneh, semoga kau tidak keberatan ."

"Aku akan berusaha Baek, demi anak kita. Jangan khawatir ok?"

Dan di mulai dari sini suka cita Chanyeol sebagai calon Ayah di mulai, dari melayani ngidam Baekhyun, dan lainnya.

 **Bulan ke 3 kehamilan...**

Belum ada perubahan yang berarti, tubuh Baekhyun masih seperti semula, saat ia baru saja di ketahui hamil. Ia tidak terlalu rewel, hanya muntah-muntah setiap pagi yang membuat Chanyeol terkadang menjadi terkekang, ia juga merasa sakit saat melihat Baekhyun berjongkok di depan closet.

 **Bulan ke 5 kehamilan...**

Baekhyun kembali mulai mengidam, seperti malam ini. Pria cantik itu membangunkan sang suami untuk membelikannya buah strawberry dengan warna yang masih hijau. Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun jika buah berwarna hijau itu tidak sehat untuk kandungan Baekhyun, namun pria cantik itu malah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiksss...Chanyeol tidak sayang aku lagi, lihatlah Baby, Ayahmu tidak menyayangi kita lagi

.Aku hanya meminta buah strawberry, bukan kebun nya. Hiskkk..."

Sejujurnya, jika boleh memilih. Chanyeol akan memilih membelikan kebun strawberry daripada buah yang pastinya tidak di jual di swalayan malam-malam begini. Namun daripaad sang Istri merajuk, ia turuti saja. Demi masa depan keuarganya.

"Hufffttt, baiklah. Kau tunggu di rumah. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi Aku atau Ayah ibu .Jangan pergi kemanapun ."

Dan dengan wajah mengantuk dan muka berantakan, Chanyeol berangkat ke penyortir buah strawberry. Ia menilik jam tangan nya yang masih menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

Saat sampai di tempat itu, seorang Pria paruh baya menanyainya dengan nada bicara yang ramah.

"Ada Apa Tuan malam-malam begini kemari?"

"Uhm, maaf pak. Apakah ada strawberry yang masih hijau? Istriku mengidam dan ia menginginkan buah itu ."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, karena kami hanya memetik buah-buah yang matang saja ,tapi mari saya antarkan ke kebun, kita bisa memetik yang masih hijau ."

"Benarkah?Terima kasih banyak pak ."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum membalasnya.

Chanyeol meminta setengah kilo buah yang masih hijau, ia kasihan juga pada buah-buah malang itu, belum matang harus berpisah dari batang-batang nya.

Chanyeol juga membeli satu kilo strawberry matang, untuk persediaan tentu saja.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"Anak muda, aku memberimu gratis. Untuk ukuran calon Ayah yang masih muda sepertimu, kau pantas di beri acungan jempol. Jagalah anak dan istrimu baik-baik, aku akan senang jika aku melakukan itu ."

Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan badan nya dalam-dalam, tidak ia sangka di jaman seeprti ini masih ada orang sebaik pemilik kebun strawberry itu.

Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak sang istri bermain kemari dan membeli strawberry sepuasnya.

Saat sampai di rumah nya, dapat ia lihat lampu ruang tengah yang menyala, dan ia menebak jika sang Istri menunggunya sambil melihat tv.

Dan dugaan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun duduk di depan Tv sambil memakan kue yang di simpan di dalam kulkas. Baekhyun langsung saja tersenyum cerah saat melihat Chanyeol datang.

"Apa kau membawa buah strawberry nya?"

"Tentu BabyBaek, kau yakin akan memakan nya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, Baekhyun akan mengambil buah itu namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mencuci nya dulu, habiskan kue mu dulu ya ?aku tak ingin kau sakit perut nantinya ."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, ia segera menghabiskan kue nya dan kembali duduk manis menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membawa buah kesukaan nya itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan dua mangkuk yang berisis buah strawberry di hadapan Baekhyun, satu mangkuk berisi strawberry matang, satu nya lagi yang masih hijau. Chanyeol berpikir, jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai yang hijau, maak Baekhyun tinggal memakan yang merah dan ia akan membuang yang hijau, atau malah mungkin menyimpan nya?.

Baekhyun mengambil buah yang masih hijau, ia menggigit pucuk nya saja, wajah nya langsung memberengut lucu, terlihat konyol.

"Ini tidak enak Yeol, aku makan yang merah saja ya ?"

"Tentu, tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti perutmu sakit ."

Baekhyun mencomot satu buah strawberry merah dengan semangat, sedang Chanyeol akan pergi untuk membuang buah yang masih hijau itu, sebelum suara Baekhyun _menginstrupsi_ nya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana buah Itu Yeol?"

"Akan kubuang Baek ,kenapa?"

'Jangan. Sayang, kau juga sudah mencarinya jauh-jauh ."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Makan sampai habis, kau akan menghargai buah itu jika memakan nya sampai habis, aku akan menemanimu makan yang merah ini kok .ok?"

"Tapi BabyBaek?"

"Chanyeollll~~~~"

Glupppp

"Baiklah ."

Dan pagi hari itu di akhiri dengan Chanyeol yang harus menahan sakit perut karena buah yang belum matang memasuki perut nya. Demi Baekhyun, Demi Anaknya, Demi Masa Depan. Mungkin itu Motto hidup Chanyeol yang baru?.

Tidak hanya berhenti di situ, masa mengidam Baekhyun semakin parah menuju akhir bulan. Saat itu Baekhyun menginginkan keluarga Park dan Byun bekerjasama membuat film. Mereka senang-senang saja saat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, memang pekerjaan sehari-hari mereka kan? Namun, bagai tersambar petir, permintaan Baekhyun sungguh gila.

" _Buat film tentang perselingkuhan, aku ingin yang bermain Luhan Umma, Yixing umma, Joonmyeon Appa, Sehun Appa juga,serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Hanya film singkat tentang Jongin yang seorang Playboy yang memiliki kekasih bernama Chanyeol ,namun Jongin berselingkuh dengan kyungsoo, sehingga membuat Chanyeol merasa terkhianati, padahal Chanyeol mengandung anaknya Jongin, dan ending nya Chanyeol bunuh diri karena Luhan, sang Ibu tidak mau mengakui nya lagi ."_

Mereka langsung ingin pingsan saja saat mendengar itu, namun demi Bakhyun, apa yang tidak. Film itu di lihat puluhan ribu orang, tentu saja Chanyeol amat sangat malu. Namun di akhir film itu tertulis dengan jelas.

' _Untuk Istriku Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung anak ku dan sekarang dalam masa mengidam, semoga kau suka persembahan kami .'_

Setidaknya dengan tulisan itu ia tidak perlu terlalu malu.

 **Bulan ke 7 kehamilan...**

Badan Baekhyun seperti karung beras, uhm benar. Ia tidak seperti Baekhyun saat pertama kali menikah. Pipi nya semakin chubby, dengan perut yang lebih besar dari ukuran orang hamil pada umum nya, namun tidak dapat di bohongi, wajah nya semakin bersinar dan terlihat semakin cantik. Baekhyun menolak untuk _Usg,_ karena menurutnya perut nya normal-normal saja. Yixing berpendapat jika Baekhyun mengandung bayi kembar, karena dulu saat ia hamil juga begitu.

Baekhyun lebih mudah ngambek, satu menit marah, setengah menit menjadi manis, begitu seterusnya. Namun sebagai suami yang baik, tentu Chanyeol sangat memaklumi itu.

Bayi di kandungan Baekhyun juga sering menendang-nendang, Chanyeol terkadang terkikik sendiri saat bayi itu bergerak menendang kepalanya yang saat itu ia letakkan di perut Baekhyun, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Bayi nya.

Baekhyun sudah jarang mengidam, hanya saja emosi nya yang susah terkontrol. Terkadang ia harus merelakan wajah nya babak belur karena cakaran dan pukulan Baekhyun yang benar-benar dahsyat.

Tapi demi Cinta nya kepada Baekhyun, tenggelam di lautan manapun ia akan rela. _Hiperbolis_ memang, namanya juga cinta.

 **Bulan ke 8 kehamilan...**

Mungkin ini bulan terindah yang di miliki Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu lagi. Calon Ibu baru itu setiap hari selalu menempel kepada Chanyeol, yang membuat Chanyeol terkadang Izin tidak masuk kuliah, atau Chanyeol harus membawa istrinya itu turut serat bersamanya, dengan berakhir seperti boneka cubit gratis karena banyak tangan-tangan usil yang mencubiti pipi nya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Belum lagi, Baekhyun sering meminta 'Jatah malam' nya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol melakukan.

Walaupun mereka sedikit kesulitan dan harus waspada karena ada Bayi di perut Baekhyun, selama mereka hati-hati. Tidak masalah bukan?.

Dan tentang masalah perut Baekhyun yang lebih besar, saat di _Usg_ , benar adanya jika Bayi di perut Baekhyun kembar. Mereka tentu saja senang, sekali membuat, dua bayi akan terlahir. Begitulah di pikiran chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun menolak untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin calon anaknya, ia hanya ingin menjadi kejutan. Namun jika boleh berharap, Chanyeol menginginkan anak laki-laki. Ia bilang untuk melindungi Baekhyun jika Chanyeol tidak ada, dan perkataan sederhana Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu.

 **Bulan ke 9 kehamilan...**

Ini adalah bulan-bulan paling mendebarkan untuk mereka, dimana sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan keluarga Baru.

Baekhyun sudah tidak selincah dulu, karena jika ia terlalu lelah, maka punggung nya akan lelah, belum lagi kaki nya yang bengkak.

Dan dengan senang hati, Chanyeol selalu memijit kaki Baekhyun hingga Istri cantik nya itu tertidur.

Walaupun ia sendiri juga merasa lelah, namun melihat sang istri bisa istirahat dengan tenang begitu, membuat rasa lelah nya hilang entah kemana.

Jika Chanyeol tidak salah hitung, perkiraan Dokter satu minggu lagi Baekhyun akan melahirkan. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan semua yang akan di gunakan saat di rumah sakit, mulai dari pakain Baekhyun dan calon Bayi mereka, serta perlengkapan yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar menjadi suami siaga dan memutuskan untuk mengambil Cuti kuliah.

Sesekali Ibu nya atau Ibu mertuanya akan datang menemani Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan kegiatan rumah yang sempat di telantarkan.

Luhan sampai berdecak kagum, Chanyeol yang selalu tak perduli sekitar menjadi sangat disiplin dan menjaga kebersihan, benar-benar menikahi Baekhyun membuat sang putra berubah.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang memangkas rumput-rumput nakal di halaman rumah nya, dengan Baekhyun dan para Ibu yang mengobrol di kursi sekitar sana.

Sesekali terdengar kikikan tawa saat mereka saling melemparkan lelucon, hingga Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat mendengar Luhan, Ibu nya memekik dengan keras.

"Astaga, Baekhyun kau akan melahirkan. CHANYEOL CEPAT KEMARI ."

Chanyeol langsung melempar asal gunting rumputnya, Ia lalu menggendong Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobil, sementara Yixing mengikuti nya di belakang.

Luhan memilih menyusul karena ia juga harus mengambil perlengkapan Baekhyun dan mengunci rumah itu.

Chanyeol panik, apalagi mendengar Baekhyun yang merintih. Sungguh ia tidak tega, ingin rasanya ia mengumpati semua mobil yang seakan menghalangi jalan nya untuk menuju rumah sakit.

"Yeollie, sakittthhh ."

"BabyBaek, sabar sayang. Kau sebentar lagi akan membawa anak kita ke dunia ini,, bertahanlah sayang. Kau istriku yang hebat ."

"Tapi ini sakithhh, aku tidak kuat ."

"Kau harus kuat ok .kita akan segera sampai ."

Setelah berkutat dengan kemacetan, Mobil mereka sampai di rumah sakit. para suster langsung ranjang untuk membawa Baekhyun ke ruang operasi, di sana sang Dokter ,Minho sudah bersiap untuk melakukan operasi.

Chanyeol menunggu di luar dengan sangat panik, Yixing mengelus punggung nya menenangkan sang menantu.

"Kau itu suami yang hebat, walau masih muda kau kuakui sangat hebat. Lebih hebat dari Ayah mertuamu itu. berdoa lah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun serta anak kalian akan baik-baik saja ."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mulai berdoa dalam hati, setetes demi tetes air mata menuruni pipi nya.

' _Tuhan, hamba mohon berikan istri hamba kemudahan. Agar Istri hamba dapat berjuang membawa malaikat kecil kami ke dunia, hamba Mohon. Berikan kekuatan untuk Istri hamba di dalam sana .Amin .'_

Chanyeol terus saja berdoa, hingga ia tidak sadar seluruh keluarga nya sudah berkumpul, bahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga berada di sana.

Lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi yang tadi berwarna merah, kini berganti menjadi hijau. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan Bayi yang sangat keras.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Ibu nya, ia menangis di bahu sempit yang dulu selalu menjadi sandaran nya itu.

"Ibu, aku menjadi Ayah, terimakasih Tuhan ."

Luhan mengelus punggung sang putra, mata nya berair tak menyangka ia mendapatkan cucu secepat ini.

Semua saling berpelukan, mengucapkan selamat kepada Ayah baru itu.

Dokter yang juga berstatus sebagai Ayah Jongin itu langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam. Dapat ia Lihat, Baekhyun sang Istri masih memejamkan matanya. Mungkin efek bius, peluh membasahi pelipis Baekhyun, dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusapnya. Ia lalu mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

'terimakasih BabyBaek, cepatlah bangun. Anak kita sangat lucu ."

Ia lalu beralih menatap Bayi nya yang di gendong oleh dua orang suster.

"Selamat Tuan, anak anda laki-laki semua nya ."

Chanyeol menggendong salah satu nya, Bayi itu sangat mungil. Bahkan dapat ia lihat jari-jari nya yang kecil. Wajah anak nya yang ia gendong sangat mirip dengan sang Istri. Ia lalu beralih menggendong bayi yang lebih kecil, jika di perhatiakan, ia sangat mirip dengan dirinya sendiri. Terutama telinga nya.

"Kami akan memindahakn Istri anda ke ruang rawat dulu ."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menggendong sang Bayi keluar, di smabut senyuman oleh semua keluarganya.

Yixing mengambil alih bayi yang di bawa suster.

"Kurasa mereka tidak identik, kau ingin memberinya nama apa Yeol?"

"Aku belum tahu Ibu, aku akan mendiskusikan ini dengan Baekhyun saat ia bangun nanti ."

"Welcome To world Park Twins ."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang terasa mengganggu matanya itu.

Setelah matanya bisa terbuka sempurna, ia melihat ke arah samping dan dapat ia lihat sang suami yang menatap nya sambil tersenyum konyol.

"BabyBaek, kau sudah bangun?"

"Uhh. Mana anak kita Yeol?"

Baekhyun mencoba duduk, sang suami dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun untuk mendudukan dirinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun seorang Bayi yang ia yakini sebagai anaknya.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya sambil menatap Chanyeol. ia tak percaya yang ia gendong adalah janin yang selama 9 bulan tumbuh di rahim nya.

"Ia sangat kecil sekali Yeol, wajahnya mirip denganmu ."

"Iya, tapi aku yakin ia akan menjadi pria kuat nantinya. Satu nya lagi lebih besar BabyBaek, ia mirip denganmu . kau mau melihat juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menyerahkan Bayi yang masih terlelap itu ke tangan Chanyeol untuk di kembalikan ke Box nya. Setelah itu Chanyeol membawa bayi yang lebih besar.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka Yeol?"

"Aku akan menyerahkan nya padamu, kau yang mengandung dan melahirkan nya BabyBaek ."

"Baiklah, bayi yang aku gendong ini kuberi nama ChanHyun, Park Chanhyun,. Dan aku akan memanggilnya Jesper .bagaimana ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda setuju, ia lalu mengambil Bayi satunya dan mendekatkan nya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lalu, ia kau beri nama Apa ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengelusnya.

"Berilah dia nama, aku akan sangat senang karena kau sebagai Ayah nya yang memberi nama ."

"Park Dokjun, tapi kita memanggilnya Jackson, bolehkah?"

"tentu, selamat datang Jesper, jackson ."

Mereka lalu berpelukan, membuat kedua bayi kembar mereka menggeliat lucu.

Nama kedua bayi mereka sudah di ketahui khalayak umum, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan

dengan rutin meng upload perkembangan bayi kembar mereka ke media sosial, membuat banyak orang yang gemas pada kembar Park Itu.

Satu minggu setelah berada di rumah sakit, Baekhyun sudah di izinkan untuk pulang. Tentu saja semua menyambut nya dengan senang hati, karena Baekhyun sebagai Ibu baru, Luhan dan Yixing sering bergilir untuk menginap di rumah ChanBaek, sekedar memastikan jika mereka baik-baik saja.

Seperti malam ini, Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan karena kedua Bayi nya yang saat ini berusia satu setengah bulan menangis secara bersamaan, ia memeriksa popok mereka, namun masih kering.

Baekhyun panik sendiri, sampai akhirnya Luhan datang ke kamar nya.

"Mengapa ia menangis begitu kencang ibu? Aku takut ."

Luhan tersenyum maklum melihat Ibu baru itu, Pria cantik yang menjabat sebagai Ibu Chanyeol itu langsung menaruh Ibu jari nya di dekat bibir cucu nya, ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Ia lapar Baek, bangunkan Chanyeol dan mintalah ia untuk membuatkan susu, Ibu akan menggendong Jackson dulu ,kau gendong Jesper agar sedikit tenang ."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu membangunkan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, takut mengangetkan sang suami yang nampaknya sangat kelelahan itu.

"Yeol, bangunlah. Aku ingin minta tolong ."

Chanyeol langsung terperanjat kaget, ia lalu mendudukan tubuh nya dengan wajah linglung, membuat Baekhyun kasihan juga melihat wajah sang suami itu.

"Apa? Apa yang harus kubantu?"

"Tolong buatkan susu, anak kita menangis ."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia memanaskan botol kedua anak nya, lalu menyiapakan air hangat dari termos. Setelah botol nya siap, Chanyeol menuangkan air hangat kuku ke dalam botol itu, ia lalu memasukan tiga sendok takar susu seperti yang tertera dalam aturan. Setelah memastikan hangat nya pas, ia lalu membawa nya ke dalam kamar.

Jesper ia berikan Dot berwarna merah muda, sedang Jackson berwarna Biru laut. Mereka lalu meminum nya dengan rakus, seolah benar-benar tidak pernah minum selama ini. Rasa kantuk Chanyeol hilang saat melihat anaknya meminum dengan lahap.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tidur, dan dot itu terlepas dengan sendiri nya dari bibir mungil mereka. Luhan dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh Jackson ke box bayi, di ikuti oleh Baekhyun yang meletakkan Jesper .

Luhan pamit untuk kembali ke kamar karea tugas nya sudah selesai.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terbangun Yeol ."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu BabyBaek, maaf tadi aku sungguh tidak mendengar suara tangisan mereka ."

"Kau kelelahan, makanya tak mendengar mereka menangis, sekarang kembalilah tidur. Kurasa mereka akan terbangun siang ."

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang mereka.

"Kau juga harus tidur, matamu terlihat aneh jika memiliki kantung mata begini ."

Mereka lalu tertidur dengan berpelukan, tak melihat jika kedua putra mereka juga ikut tersenyum seakan merasakan aura kebahagiaan itu.

Pagi nya Baekhyun terbangun lebih awal, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan dan membereskan rumah mereka.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menempati kamar yang berada di lantai satu, karena akan sangat repot jika mereka tetap berada di lantai dua. Selain itu pasti akan lebih cepat jika malam-malam

bayi mereka menangis meminta susu.

Ia bersyukur, benar dugaan nya, hingga pukul 7 pagi kedua putra nya belum terbangun. Bahkan sang suami nampaknya juga masih mengarungi mimpi indahnya, entah apa yang di mimpikan pria tampan itu.

Setelah sarapan siap, ia membangunkan suami tercinta nya, sang ibu mertua sudah pergi dari pukul 4 tadi karena ada keperluan mendadak.

"Yeol, bangun dan mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapakan sarapan ."

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, yang di hadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di bibir nya,

pelakunya tentu saja Baekhyun.

"eunghh, benarkah? Apa kau tidak lelah BabyBaek? Kau hanya tidur beberapa jam saja tadi ?"

"Tidak, aku akan lelah jika kau tidak bangun juga ."

Chanyeol menurut, ia lalu menyambar handuk nya dan bersiap untuk mandi, namun sebelumnya ia mencuri ciuman di pipi kedua putra nya. Membuat keduanya mencebikan bibir mereka dengan sebal, meskipun mata mereka masih tertutup.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya ,ia lalu menuju ke kamar taman belakang untuk memandikan putra-putra nya, ia memang sudah terbiasa memandikan Jesper dan Jackson di taman, karena menurutnya udara nya sangat segar dan sinar matahari yang akan membuat kedua putra nya sehat.

Setelah mandi biasanya ia akan menjemur putra nya di bawah sinar matahari, di taman belakang rumah nya. Dengan dia yang juga ikut berjemur sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang sangat enak di dengar.

Hari ini Kyungsoo berjanji akan datang, tentu saja Baekhyun senang. Sang adik kembar itu selalu saja di Monopoli Jongin, sehingga membuat mereka susah bertemu.

Kyungsoo membawa bungkusan yang dapat Baekhyun tebak, jika bukan boneka, ya baju. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo adalah membawakan apapun yang di rasanya menarik.

"Kali ini apalagi kyungie?"

"Hehe, hanya sweater yang lucu Baek, lihatlah ."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sweater itu dengan antusias, dua buah sweater berwarna Coklat kayu dengan gambar kepala burung hantu di tengah nya, di bagian belakang terdapat tulisan nama masing-masing, Jesper dan Jackson. Agar mereka tidak berebut mungkin. Baekhyun menatap sweater itu dengan kagum.

"Kau beli dimana Kyung?"

"Sweater nya aku membeli di toko pakaian, dan tulisan nya aku yang membuatnya sendiri, kau suka kan Baek? Anak-anakmu pasti juga suka ."

"Tentu saja, terimakasih kyung ."

Mereka lalu berpelukan, Kyungsoo langsung saja menghampiri kedua ponakan lucu nya yang di baringkan Baekhyun di karpet tebal di ruangan tengah.

Kaki-kaki kecil mereka bergerak-gerak dengan aktiv, sesekali mereka mengemut tangan mereka yang terbungkus sarung tangan mungil.

Kyungsoo menciumi perut Jesper, membuat bayi dengan tubuh lumayan berisi itu terkikik geli.

"Jangan kau gelitiki Kyung, nanti ia tidak mau makan ."

Baekhyun memberikan nasehat kepada sang adik sambil mengganti popok Jackson yang basah karena ia mengompol, Baekhyun memang sengaja tidak memakaikan _Pampers,_ menurutnya itu

akan bahaya karena menimbulkan ruam. Ia hanya menggunakan itu pada kedua bayi nya pada saat-saat tertentu saja.

"Baiklah, Paman minta maaf ya. Uhh, Jesper sudah semakin besar sekarang, cepat besar, dan kita bisa bermain bersama Baby Jack juga, ok?"

 **.**

 **.**

Enam bulan berlalu, kini kembar park sudah bisa tengkurap, sesekali mereka mengoceh tidak jelas. Namun Baekhyun selalu berusaha menanggapinya walaupun terkadang ia bingung apa yang kedua anaknya bicarakan. Mereka sudah jarang menangis saat malam, asal sebelum tidur di berikan susu yang cukup, maka mereka akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan fokus pada anaknya saja, semua menyetujui itu. rumah mereka semakin ramai karena ocehan dua Park Muda itu, Jackson yang berstatus sebagai adik lebih dulu bisa duduk, walau tidak lama dan hanya bisa duduk jika di dudukkan, sedang Jesper ,nampaknya bayi gembul itu terlihat sangat malas, ia lebih memilih tengkurap atau tidur saja.

Namun mereka mencoba memahami, belum tentu kembar itu sama bukan? .Chanyeol terus saja memantau perkembangan kedua putra serta Istri nya, Baekhyun yang setelah melahirkan kehilangan banyak berat badan nya, kini ia kembali seperti Baekhyun saat pertama kali mereka menikah. Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun tidak terlarut dalam stress nya.

"unghhh..unhh"

"Baby Jack ingin apa heum? Katakan pada Ibu ."

Jackson mencoba meraih sebuah benda yang menarik perhatian nya, boneka rilakuma yang amat besar, bayi itu hanya mengguman sambil tangan nya menggapa ke depan. Badan nya berusaha untuk maju, namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa.

"Uuuuhhh...huwaaaa ."

Sampai akhirnya ia kesal sendiri memilih untuk menangis dan kembali membaringkan tubuh nya, Jesper yang melihat itu tertawa kecil sambil membulatkan matanya.

Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jesper, karena sang kakak itu tengah meledek adiknya sendiri. Baekhyun lalu mengambil boneka itu dan meletakan nya di dekat Jackson, membuat bayi yang lebih muda itu tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang sambil meletakkan dua buah boneka beruang untuk Jesper dan Jackson, ia lalu menggedong Jesper dan menciumi perut nya, membuat Jesper tersenyum geli.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu Yeol? Apa kau tak lelah ?"

"Tidak BabyBaek, melihat kalian seperti ini membuat rasa lelahku hilang, aduh anak-anak Ayah sudah wangi semua ya?"

Chanyeol lalu beralih menggendong Jackson, sebisa mungkin mereka mencoba adil pada putra kembar mereka, walaupun terkadang sulit.

"Aku tidak sabar mendengar mereka memanggilku Ayah BabyBaek, kapan mereka akan memanggilku Ayah?"

"Jika waktunya datang, mereka akan memanggilmu Ayah dan memanggilku Ibu .Jangan khawatir Yeol ."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mereka lalu kembali larut dalam canda tawa mereka .

10 bulan sudah Jackson dan Jesper mengisi hidup Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka kini sudah bisa berjalan, dan gigi mereka juga sudah mulai tumbu. Di mulai dari dua gigi kelinci yang sampai saat ini masih saja berjumlah dua. Jari Chanyeol lah yang kerap menjadi korban, karena Ayah muda itu sangat senang menggoda kedua putra nya dengan memasukan jari nya ke mulut si kembar. Dan berakhir dengan teriakan pilu Chanyeol karena gigi mereka sungguh tajam.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menertawai kekonyolan mereka bertiga, semoga saja salah satu dari putra nya tidak meniru perilaku Chanyeol.

"Baby Jack, aaaaaaaa."

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menyuapi kedua putra nya dengan bubur tim yang ia buat, dengan Chanyeol yang menjaga Park Twins agar tetap tenang.

Jackson membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sementara Jesper masih asyik mengunyah.

"Baby, jika kalian bisa bicara, Ayah akan membawa kalian ke kebun binatang, melihat rusa, beruang, dan lainnya. Kalian mau kan ?Bilang Ayah, Ayah ."

"Unghh? Ya ya ya ..yah ?"

Jackson menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar nya, membuat Chanyeol mengecupi pipi nya.

"Ayah, Ayah. Katakan itu BabyJack ."

"A..ayah .Ayah ."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, mereka lalu memluk Jackson yang berhasil mengatakan kata Ayah, melupakan keberadaan Jesper yang kini cemberut.

"Huwaaaa Bu bu bu ."

"Oh, maafkan ibu Jesper, Adikmu sudah bisa berkata Ayah, kapan kau akan mengatakan itu heum?"

Jesper hanya menampilkan gigi depan nya, namun ia tidak bicara apapun. Baekhyun mencoba maklum, kemampuan putra mereka tidak sama, itu yang harus Baekhyun ingat, ia yakin mereka memiliki kelebihan di masing-masing bidang.

"Bu...bu..Ibu ."

"Kau mengatakan apa sayang?"

"Ibu ?'

Baekhyun langsung saja mendekap Jesper, air mata nya menetes, tak menyangka kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Jesper adalah Ibu, bukan Ayah. Mereka lalu berpelukan, hanya hal sederhana yang sangat berarti untuk mereka bukan ?.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan Jackson yang pertama kali mengatakan Ayah, dan Jesper yang mengatakan Ibu, itu seperti pertanda.

Yup, Jesper lebih dekat dengan ibu nya, sedang Jackson dengan sang Ayah, namun sebenarnya mereka saling dekat, hanya saja mereka lebih nyaman berada di masing-masing favorit mereka.

Kini putra kembar mereka sudah memasuki usia taman kanak-kanak, mereka terkadang bertengkar, namun lebih sering akur.

Baekhyun memutuskan menyekolahkan mereka dimana Kyungsoo mengajar, ya Kyungsoo memilih menjadi guru Tk, karena ia suka anak-anak. Dan soal hubungan nya dengan Jongin, mereka sudah menikah dan kini Kyungsoo sedang mengandung 7 bulan.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Baekhyun berniat menambah momongan, maka jawaban nya tidak. Ia sangat senang walau hanya memiliki dua putra. Chanyeol juga memaklumi hal itu, bagaimanapun yang mengandung dan melahirkan Baekhyun, jadi ia hanya bisa menerima keputusan sang istri saja.

Oh Ya, sekarang Chanyeol memilih meneruskan jejak sang Ayah menjadi Produser, Sehun berkata jika ia ingin menikmati masa tua nya dengan kembali memadu kasih dengan Luhan dan bermain dengan cucu-cucu nya.

Hampir lima tahun pernikahan mereak, suka duka sudah mereka lewati, mungkin setelah ini akan ada cobaan lagi bukan? Tapi mereka selalu bersiap dari awal, bagaimanapun caranya agar cinta mereka tidak goyah.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil nya, hingga turunlah dua malaikat kecil nya yang sudah rapi dengan seragam Tk dan tas bergambar tokoh kartun favorit mereka.

Chanyeol menjongkokan tubuh nya hingga ia kini sejajar dengan kedua putra nya, ia lalu mencium pipi keduanya dengan lembut.

"Belajar yang baik, jangan merepotkan semua guru, jadilah anak pintar agar Ayah dan Ibu bangga ."

"Siap kapten ."

Jesper dan Jackson membuat pose hormat, Baekhyun menjadi gemas sendiri, ia lalu mecium kening kedua putra nya dengan lembut.

"Jangan nakal kepada teman, dan akurlah kepada semuanya, okay ?"

Jesper dan Jackson kembali memasang pose hormat, mereka lalu berlari menuju kelas yang sudah mulai ramai. Chanyeol merangkul pinggang sang istri dengan mesra.

"BabyBaek, aku tak menyangka putra kita sudah besar. Kita sangat baik dalam merawat mereka bukan?"

"Tentu, mereka tumbuh dengan baik. Terimakasih untuk didikanmu Yeol, aku bangga padamu. Karena kau sudah menjadi kepala rumah tangga panutan kami ,awalnya kupikir kau hanya bisa menyakitiku, ternyata semuanya salah. Maafkan aku, kau ternyata mencintaiku dengan tulus."

"Tidak, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kau babyBaek, terimakasih sudah mau menerima ku yang Bodoh Ini, terimakasih sudah mau mengandung keturunanku dan menjaga mereka dengan baik, kau malaikatku Baek. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, mafkan kebodohanku di masa lalu ."

"Aku merasa harus berterima kasih kepada kyungsoo, jika saja bukan karena adikku itu, kita mungkin tidak bersatu ."

"Mungkin. Tapi percayalah jika takdir yang mempertemukan kita, dan Kyungsoo hanya perantara. babyBaek, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Jika aku bisa ,mengapa tidak?"

"Teruslah di sampingku, hingga nanti akhir datang ."

"Itu tugasku, kita akan bersama, seperti janji kita lima tahun lalu bukan ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lalu memeluk Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut dan lama. Debaran di hatinya masih sama, seperti saat mereka baru menikah. Baekhyun, nama itu akan selalu di ukir di dalam hatinya, tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, meski banyak yang menentang, asal mereka bersatu, tak akan ada yang berani mengusik mereka.

Chanyeol berjanji akan mempertahankan cinta mereka, hingga nyawanya di ambil oleh Tuhan. Ia akan menjaga Baekhyun dan kedua jagoan kecilnya sekuat tenaganya, ia berjanji tak akan menyakiti orang-orang berharga dalam hidup nya tersebut, tidak perduli jika banyak cibiran dan hinaan yang datang, asal selalu bersama, dan selalu bersama.

 **Chanyeol + Baekhyun = 1. Cukup dengan rumus itu, dan semua penghuni Bumi ini tahu siapa mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pasangan manis yang terlalu kokoh untuk di hancurkan, mereka kuat seeprti karang yang akan berdiri walaupun ribuan kali di terjang ombak, jangan pernah berpikir mereka akan hancur dan berpisah, karena hanya maut lah yang benar-benar memisahkan mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
